The Dark Heir and the Shadow of Dysphoria
by Tohshi
Summary: Despite not being the most popular of kids, Blake has little to complain about. He has a family that loves him and a good friend. His only friend but quality over quantity. Despite all of this something has always felt off to Blake. When he finds out about being a Wizard as his brother heads off to school leaving him behind he thinks he knows what has been plaguing him.
1. Chapter 1

A knocking came from the front door. It had been a strange day for the Webb family, but visitors in the quiet apartment complex that they lived in was something well out of the ordinary. The knock was polite and unrushed, which in of itself made it further an oddity to Julian Webb. Andrew Webb grabbed his son and stepped out of view. Oddities in this part of town were not something to be taken lightly. Not when you were the openly gay couple, in a less than desirable part of town. Not with all the madness that was going on in the area of recent, so many unexplained disappearances. People dead with no indication as to how, and strange happenings all around. So when the knock came for a second time, Andrew Webb was hidden in the single bedroom, away from sight.

Julian Webb opened the door to find a strangely dressed man with a long grey beard that stretched halfway down his chest. There was a kindness twinkling in his eyes, and something very disarming about him, but what caused Julian to drop his guard, was the small newborn child with messy black hair, and dark brown eyes, babbling at him happily. The infant seemed too young for that, but Julian wasn't the most knowledgeable when it came to babies.

"Hello," said the bespectacled old man. His soft voice showed his age, and further disarmed Julian. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for a prestigious school in the hills of Scotland. If I could be so bold as to take a moment of your time, and the use of your sink, I would be quite appreciative."

"Oh, uh, of course," said Julian Webb. "I am Julian Webb. We weren't expecting guests, so if you would forgive the mess."

The house wasn't too messy, but as a toddler ran amok in it on a daily basis, it was far from perfect. Julian didn't mind nearly as much as Andrew did, but both accepted that children would be children. Sometimes one would have to walk a minefield of toys to enter the house, but thankfully tonight, the tripping hazard had been limited to a single corner of the house.

The kitchen was attached to the main room, and was hidden in a small alcove just past the front door. Dumbledore immediately filled up a bottle with lukewarm water and formula. Once Julian had left the room to assure Andrew that all was fine, Albus was able to purify the water with a flick of his wrist. The newborn in his arms cooed at the bottle waiting hungrily. On some level, Dumbledore felt blessed by the child's lack of fussiness and general agreeable nature.

"So what brings you to our humble home?" asked Andrew, as he came out of the bedroom with toddler Michael in his arms. "We don't usually get visitors."

"I can't imagine why, the both of you have been more than friendly," said Dumbledore. "But alas, the world can be cruel to people like us. My visit today is to talk to you about your son, and to hopefully make an addition to your family."

"You want us to take care of that babe?" asked Julian. "Surely there are others better suited, we have a hard enough time with just the three of us."

"Well, if you would indulge me, I feel it is probably best to speak of your son first," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps over tea?"

"Oh yeah, that would be good," said Andrew. "Um, give me a second, we have a large variety, so whatever you want. Julian can you get that?"

Julian nodded and started a pot of water. It would be a bit before it would boil, as the stove in their apartment was less than stellar. Still, the tea selection was quite extensive, and Julian always enjoyed picking new ones at the store.

"Oh any will do," said Dumbledore. "Surprises are always pleasant."

Andrew led Dumbledore into the living room, which was still joined, but it still seemed like the polite thing to do. The Webbs only had one couch and a coffee table, as entertaining guests had never come up in their time together, at least, not at the house. When Andrew offered Dumbledore the only seat in the house, Dumbledore just smiled and brought out his wand. It was a breach of the law, but that was what he was going to do anyway. No one outside of the room would know either way. With a flick of his wrist, a couch popped out of nothing and into existence across from the original. It was a bit of an older one, with frayed armrests and a green velvet upholstery, outdated for this decade. Andrew nearly dropped Michael as he stared at the wizard across from him

"H-h-how?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, I am sure you know that," said Dumbledore. "Magic after all, is most's first guess, but, why now? That is a question to be asked. Normally a wizard such as myself would not reveal this to a muggle, one with no magic, but as you eventually would have been told, a bit of an early explanation is in order. I need a favor of you. Magic is as real as anything else. I am headmaster of a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to use magic. A school, that in the future, young Michael will attend."

"Michael is a wizard?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "Honey, come in here. You need to listen to this."

"I can hear from here," said Julian. "Besides, that explains this morning. I told you it was magic."

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "Would you mind explaining what happened?"

"I cut my finger earlier today, making lunch," said Julian as he came into the living room with a tray of tea makings. "The knife slipped and I almost lost a finger. Andrew came over holding Michael, and when Michael saw my finger, he screamed, then magically my finger was fixed. It was the most amazing thing! Well, until you made a couch out of nothing."

"Quite an interesting use of accidental magic," said Dumbledore. "The wizarding world will be better for having Michael in it, healers are in high demand. Do not fret about funding for Michael's schooling. Hogwarts sets aside some funds for muggle-born wizards each year. Sadly, it is less than I would want provided, but it covers the basic needs of each student. Budget concerns are a matter for the board of directors, and they tend to be a bit difficult to sway. Alas, that is neither here nor there. I would ask that you keep this knowledge from Michael, as young lips are want to spill secrets. At least until his eleventh birthday, when he will receive his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, as is tradition. The following year's schooling will be at Hogwarts."

"If he would have been told on his eleventh birthday, why tell us now?" asked Andrew. "Why keep it a secret?"

"There is a law in the wizarding world, prohibiting the revealing of magic to muggles. A law that I have now broken by telling you two. You would have been informed on Michael's eleventh birthday, as the law allows for that, but to tell you now is a breech," said Dumbledore. He took a sip of his tea and was pleasantly surprised by the flavor. He would have to get more of this on his way home. "Great choice of tea. As for the why, that is because I need a favor from you. One that I feel would not do well to ask of you, unless you know some details."

"What sort of details? Is that babe a wizard or witch too?" asked Julian.

"That they are, but no, it is the parentage of the child that is most pressing. Normally when a child who has no family that will take them in the Wizarding world, they end up in muggle orphanages. From my experience they never get adopted. Young Witches and Wizards can not control their magic, and so weird, unexplained things happen around them. Things that make them undesirable to be adopted. I wish the case was different, but it has not been a high priority with what is going on now," said Dumbledore. "The wizarding world is at war with a powerful dark wizard. As there are evil muggles, there are evil wizards. Most are not so inclined, but some are. This younglings parents are one such group. Their mother gave the child up, trying to hide them from their father. The person who she gave them to, has passed away. I wish to spare this child the grief of knowing that their father is a mass murderer."

"Is the babe safe? Can we trust them?" asked Andrew. "You are asking us to take in the child of a murderer, but I have to look out for Michael first."

"No child is born evil. Jealousy and hatred sink into them as the world feeds them such things. I want something better than that for the babe. If given a loving family and home, then it is likely they will not follow in their parents' footsteps," said Dumbledore.

"So why us?" asked Julian. "Surely there are others who could do a better job at this than us. Growing up with two dads isn't going to be the most peaceful of lives."

"Sadly, I think you are right on that last bit. But I want them to understand that those who are different than us are human still. That those differences are small compared to that," said Dumbledore. "Further, I think your family will do wonderful. A caring older brother and two fathers who are willing to fight for their family will most assuredly give them the love they so badly need."

"Julian, I think we should do this. We wanted a sibling for Michael and this way we don't have to go through the mess that was getting Michael again. Dumbledore is right, the babe does deserve a loving family. We can give them that," said Andrew.

"Okay," said Julian. "You're right. We will do it."

"Great," said Dumbledore. "I understand that funds may be a problem with a sudden addition to the family and I would like to put that to ease for you. I can provide a bit of child support each month for them. Also, as a way of saying thank you and to provide a better life later for these two I shall set up a small stipend for the two of them out of my personal pocket. It will more than cover their needs during school and for a while after."

"Thank you," said Andrew. "What is the baby's name?"

"I don't know. I assume that the child's mother gave them one, but I was not informed of it. Further still I think that such a shadow might be best lifted from them. I had no right to name them, but you do," said Dumbledore.

"Well, that leaves it to you, Julian," said Andrew. "I am horrible at names."

"Well can I hold them for a bit?" said Julian. "I need to get a feel for them."

Dumbledore handed the newborn over to Julian and then proceeded to drink a second cup of tea. It truly was one of the best tea's he had had in a while. Dumbledore wanted to have more time, but the longer he stayed, the more likely it would be that those the babe was to be hidden from would find this young family. The world had enough tragedy it needed no more.

"I must bid you farewell," said Dumbledore. "My duties as a headmaster are never done and my other responsibilities are such that I sadly can't take much more time here. Thank you for that and here is the first month support."

He left an envelope on the coffee table and with a slight pop disappeared from the Webbs house. Andrew and Julian Webb were still just trying to process what had happened. For one of them magics realness was the focus of his thoughts, but for Julian it was the babe that now was cradled in his arms. A little baby boy.

"What do you think of Blake?" asked Julian. "It means light and dark."

"Blake Webb sounds good. I think you have a new name now little one," said Andrew. He scooped up Michael, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the Dumbledore's visit. "Met your new brother Michael. I know you will look after him too."

"Brother," said Michael. "My brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the street the towards the apartments where we lived. Michael was close behind me. I knew he was letting me win our race home, but I didn't mind. It was just fun to spend time with him. He had distanced himself from me at school, and so during winter break I tried to squeeze as much play time with my brother as possible. Even in the cold, wet weather of winter had not stopped us from getting out and enjoying break as much as possible.

Dad and Pa though were not the happiest with the two of us running around our neighborhood by ourselves. I was almost nine years old and I could take care of myself, but Pa made me promise to stick with Michael and to not wander off by myself. He was always a bit scared, but I didn't really understand why. The neighbors were nice, for the most part, and Michael and I would get treats from the nice lady who lived on the floor below us. Mrs. Smith was always so nice and she had the best brownies ever. She even watched us when Dad and Pa were at work.

The part of town we lived in though was a bit of a dump. There was an abandon building across the street from us. Pa had forbid us from entering it, but Michael said we could go on an adventure together there. We had met Mr. Poe there he lived in one of the rooms near the top. Said it was his penthouse that the world owed him. Mr. Poe had all sorts of stories to tell, but Michael wouldn't let me spend time with him if Michael could help it. I didn't really get why everyone was so protective of me. I was a big boy now. Even if I stilled played with my dolls.

We raced up the stairs to the third floor where Mrs. Smith lived. Dad and Pa were at work which meant Mrs Smith was in charge. I had no complaints there. We always ate the best on those days. Mrs Smith never had an empty fridge and our own was far too frequently barren. Even with both Dad and Pa working things were tight. I didn't mind though. Sure the kids at school made fun of me for my used clothes but they just didn't understand the amazing things one could find at a thrift store. I had a one eyed baby doll who I had named Amanda and then a wolf stuffy who was Mr. Grins, on account of his lower jaw having been ripped off and sewed back on at an odd angle. My room was filled with toys other kids had passed over or gotten rid of.

"How was your adventure, boys?" asked Mrs. Smith when we entered her one bedroom apartment. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Of course," I said. "Thank you. The adventure was awesome, and I beat Michael in our race."

"That's because I let you win," said Michael.

"Yeah because you are the best brother," I retorted.

Lunch consisted of roast beef sandwiches and a cup of hot chocolate. The sandwiches even had tomato and lettuce. Michael had mustard with his but I detested the stuff. How he could eat such a spicy food was beyond me. Still it made him happy. So I didn't even complain when Mrs. Smith would mix up our sandwiches leaving me to have a bite of the nasty yellow goop.

Mrs. Smith's house was filled with pictures of her son and daughter. Her son had joined the military and ended up living in India with his wife and Mrs. Smith's daughter lived up north with her husband. They never visited much and I knew that made Mrs. Smith sad. For the past four years Mrs. Smith had been a part of our christmases. She didn't want to be alone and Dad couldn't say no to that. Mr. Smith had died of pneumonia just four years ago. It was sad but he had lived a long life and Mrs Smith seemed to be doing well.

"So Michael I have your birthday present ready," said Mrs. Smith. "Do you want it now or later when your dads get home?"

Michael sat thinking about that question for far longer than I would have. He liked to wait for Dad and Pa and I honestly didn't know how he managed to do that. I would be dying knowing that I could open a present, but wasn't going to. Michael got lucky with his birthday being so close to Christmas. All his friends were free and he got so many presents in one week. Sure it was really only a handful but it felt like a lot to me. But the gift that both Michael and I were looking forward to were the ones from Papa. He always had such wonderful gifts. They never seemed to get worn out or old, and they were some of my prized possessions. On Christmas for a few hours we would get to see Papa.

"I think I'll wait," said Michael. "Thank you though. You are coming to dinner tonight right?"

"Of course I am," said Mrs. Smith. "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Mrs. Smith's house was quite cozy. While it had far too much stuff that wasn't to be touched for my liking, I never felt out of place. There were even pictures of Michael and I on the fridge. Mrs. Smith had a thing for mice and she keep a pair of them as pets. They were cute little things that would let you pet them if you were gentle. Michael was better at that than I was. I tried my best but I always ended up petting them too hard, and they would want to be put back. I just learned to not pet them and instead let them crawl all over me. It wasn't the same but I got to be with the little guys for a bit.

Dad and Pa had said we couldn't have pets due to the rules of the apartments. Pa explained that it was due to the cost of one and how we would have to pay a bunch of money to have one and then a bit of money every month to feed them. Pa didn't like it when i suggest that we could just feed the dog I wanted and I could go hungry to pay for it. It would have been a small price to pay. I could always have lunch at school or at Mrs Smith's if that meant getting a puppy. But it wasn't to be.

Abigail, my best friend, let me borrow her puppy to take on walks. It was at least a bit of time with a dog and I did love Barty a lot. Abigail was just a bit younger than me and we were in the same class. She didn't mind that I prefered to play with her than any of the other boys, and according to her I didn't have cooties like the other boys. I had complained about that one but secretly I was happy for her approval. I didn't fit with the other boys and playing dolls and house with Abigail was far more fun to me. Dad and Pa seemed to not care that I wasn't into boy things and they always were pretty supportive of my likes. Michael said it was because I was like Dad and Pa. That I was gay, but I didn't like boys like that at all. He just laughed and said that I would someday. Abigail agreed that boys were just icky, except for me, of course.

It was a secret that Michael didn't know I knew but on the last day before Christmas break I had stumbled in on him kissing Burke. I had kept hidden because I knew that Burke would get mad at me and at Michael if he knew I saw. I didn't want Michael to get hurt so I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't the first person I had found him kissing though. A few months earlier he had been kissing a girl named Anne. I didn't know her last name but the two of them were fairly public about 'going out" together whatever that meant. Michael had loved her, but she ended up leaving him for some other guy. Michael was crushed by this and that is when he had become friends with Burke. Even if I disliked Burke, Michael was happier with him than without, and I hoped that Michael would make Burke nicer. It seemed to be working so far.

There was a knock on the door. Which was unusual and even Mrs Smith looked a bit surprised. Pa had been very strict that Michael and I were to never answer the door. That an adult had to be the one to do it. So both Michael and I sat watching as Mrs Smith opened the door. As she did I lit up. It was Papa. How he had known we were here was beyond me, but I didn't dwell on that for more than a second. I jumped from my chair and ran into a hug with Papa. His long silvery beard always tickled me as I did so, and in a strange way I felt so very safe with him.

"Why hello, Blake," said Papa. "It is good to see you too. I hope my intrusion isn't too disruptive. I have a special gift for Michael to deliver. One that requires a personal touch."

"Ah," said Mrs Smith. "You must be their grandfather I hear so much about from Blake and Michael."

"In a manner of speaking yes," said Papa. "I am not related to the boys but in every other way they are my grandchildren. I am sure you can understand."

"Would you like to come in? We were just having lunch and I could whip you up a sandwich real quick," said Mrs Smith.

"That would be lovely," said Papa. He lifted me up and freed his legs from my grip. For being a very old man he was quite strong. He always had such weird outfits and today was no exception with his pinstripe pink suit. There just was something extravagant about what he wore every time I saw him and it just made him feel even more like family.

Mrs Smith set a sandwich down for Papa and the three of us sat back down to our lunches. It was unusual to see Papa before Christmas and I couldn't' help but think there was something big that he wanted to share with us. This was the first time I ever remembered him being here on either of our birthdays.

"So are you still working, Mr?" asked Mrs Smith.

"Oh yes where are my manners," said Papa. "Albus Dumbledore. A pleasure to meet you Mrs Smith. Michael has written me about you a number of times. As for work I still haven't managed to leave my job. I love it too much."

"What do you do for a living then?" asked Mrs Smith.

"Papa is a headmaster at a school in Scotland. He is really important," I said. "It is why we don't get to see him all that often."

"Sadly my duties do keep me away from my family more than i would like," said Papa. "How has your break been, boys?"

"Awesome," I said. "Michael and I have played pretty much everyday except on Monday when I went over to Abigail's house."

"It has been pretty fun," said Michael. "I wish a friend of mine had been able to come over but he hasn't even called."

"Is it Burke?" I asked. "I hope he calls. You two should have fun on break."

Michael blushed at, that and tried to hide it by staring at his hands in his lap. It wasn't working and I suddenly felt a bit worried that Michael knew I knew. I didn't want him to hate me like he had after I had told Dad that he was kissing Anne. He didn't speak to me for a week. That was a miserable week.

"I'm sure he will contact you," said Papa. "Sometime people need a bit of time to come to terms with their feelings. I'm sure that this Burke wants to see you again."

We didn't talk much for the rest of the meal. Mrs Smith was always a bit weird when it came to Dad and Pa kissing, but she never said anything about it. I was growing more and more concerned about Michael's reaction. He was surely going to yell at me when the two of us were alone. He was normally kind to me but sometimes he would get really angry. It hadn't happened in a while but I didn't want to have to sit through that.

"So would it be possible for me to borrow the boys for a bit?" asked Papa. "I want to take Michael out to get his gift. We will be gone for the rest of the day."

"Let me call Julian," said Mrs Smith. "But i don't see why not."

Ten minutes later and the three of us were headed out the door. Papa headed towards the stairs but instead of down he headed up. Curiosity got the best of me and I raced up them after him. Michael was much more reserved in this and I knew he was mad at me.

Papa walked right into our house but I could swear that the door had been locked when we left. It was a good thing that we had returned now before going shopping as I didn't want to have our house broken into. It had happened once before when we had been out to diner for my previous birthday. The thieves had stolen our television and a number of other things but it was the feeling that our houses sanctity had been destroyed that was what stuck with me even to this day. I didn't want to be responsible for that again.

Papa closed the door behind us and I heard it latch as we piled into the living room. Michael was giving me the stink eye but I did my best to ignore it. We both took a seat on the couch on opposite ends from each other. Papa took a seat in the armchair the Pa loved the most. It was closest to Michael.

"Before I begin, might the two of you clear the air," said Papa.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you," I said. I paused for a moment before continuing. "And I'm sorry that I spied on you and Burke a week ago."

Michael seemed to be further despondent after that and I worried I had made a mistake in mentioning that day. After a moment or two Michael though dispelled that worry when he looked up to me with confusion and pain. He wasn't mad at me but himself.

"Michael, I figured that you of all people would know that it is perfectly acceptable to kiss a boy if you want to," said Papa. "Why does this have you so scared?"

"Because I don't just like boys but girls too," said Michael. "Joseph said you can't love both of them but I do and I feel like I am a freak and Blake wasn't the only one who caught us. Henry White walked in on us and he said some nasty things that I don't want to repeat. And Joseph won't talk to me even though I have called him twice now."

"Young love can be a fickle thing," said Papa. "If I had to wager a guess that Joseph has not had the support that you do and being caught scared him. Give him time and he may come around but if he doesn't that doesn't change that your feelings are valid. There are plenty who love regardless of gender and they are no less valid for it."

I scooted over across the couch and hugged Michael. It was a bit awkward from that angle but He did his best to return the hug. We sat there for a moment or two past when it became awkward but i did my best to not let that get to me.

"Sorry for being mad at you," said Michael. "I let my fear get the best of me. I won't do that again."

We had a quiet moment just sitting there. Papa seemed in no hurry today which was unusual for him but I didn't mind the extra time. I didn't even bother to look away till papa started to talk.

"I have good news for you Michael," said Papa. "I have a letter for you here from the school that I work at."

Pulling out a letter from his suit's jacket he handed it to Michael. It was made of parchment that looked ancient and had a red seal on one side that had a large H stamped into it. Papa blatantly refused to tell us about his work and so seeing a letter from the school he worked at was something special indeed. Michael was trembling as he opened the letter. It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Webb,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 july.

Sincerely yours,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The following page had a list of supplies but I had stopped reading at that point. Reading was one of the few things I was better than Michael at. At least in terms of speed. He was always more diligent than I was but I was proud of my talent. Even if Michael was right about me not deserving them.

"So magic is real?" said Michael. "And I am a wizard?"

"Yes to both accounts," said Papa. "Your fathers have known since I brought Blake to your home all those years ago now. But now the two of you can know."

"Why keep it a secret?" asked Michael. "Is it like how we shouldn't talk about Dad and Pa being gay?"

"Nothing so horrid as that. No a long time ago the muggles, non-magical folks, hunted wizards and witches. It was decided that the Wizarding world would go into hiding to protect ourselves without causing harm to the muggles. Part of that hiding is not telling muggles about magic. I decided that it would be best to save this revelation till you were old enough to know how to keep a secret. This goes doubly so for you Blake. I know you are very honest but you must keep this quiet," said Papa.

I felt bad for having to be called out about this. I was terrible at secrets which is why Michael got mad at me so often. Even when I was trying to lie everybody could see through it and I tended to find that it was just easier to admit any fault up front. It made enemies of most of my classmates. Even Michael knew to not involve me when it came to rule breaking.

"Honesty is a virtue that you should not be ashamed of. It is honorable to stick to the truth as you do but as I am sure you know a white lie is sometimes the only safe thing to do. I know you can do this," said Papa. "Now I figured that as it is your birthday and you will need school supplies that we would go shopping for them today. Diagon Alley should be relatively quiet this time of the year."

"Diagon Alley?" asked Michael.

"It is a gathering of magical shops hidden from Muggles here in London. I'm sure you will find the place to be as enchanting as I did on my first visit if not more. There are some things though that I must go over with the two of you before we head out," said Papa. "I am a bit famous in the wizarding world and there will be no escaping that on our trip today."

"Is that because of all the titles you have here in the letter?" asked Michael. "I don't understand what some of them mean but they seem important."

"Many in the wizarding world think they are. I am not so convinced but I shall not hide from you that I have much influence in the wizarding world. I regularly consult the Minister of Magic himself. My position is such that some try to use me to gain some advantage. I am most adept at avoiding this but the two of you offer a new avenue to do so. Your connection to me makes you valuable to those who would see to bend me to their will. While I will protect you the best I can from this it would be remiss of me to not at least prepare you for that," said Papa. "Do not be afraid I am quite capable of protecting you two and I am not expecting anything such event accuring. But some might come to you with sweet promises. I know that you are a great judge of quality in a person Michael. Listen to your gut and when in doubt ask me. Blake you would do best to heed your brother's warnings. And to both of you stick close on this trip and don't wander off. We have all day till your dinner so we may take our time and look at whatever you want but as a group."

"Okay," Michael and I promised.

"Well then we had best get going. There is so much to see," said Papa. "Take my hand. This might be a bit disorienting. As long as your grip is sure no harm shall come to you."

There was a tugging as if at the base of my skull that yanked me back into a strange nothingness. My insides felt like they were being folded and crunched up. The whole experience was quite disturbing but thankfully it was rather quick as we found ourselves somewhere very different indeed.

In every direction there were shops with the most magical and wonderful of displays. Many of them had things floating in mid air, some stationary and some dancing. The people who walked past us were even more unusually dressed than I was used to of Papa, and many wore what amounted to robes. There was a cafe nearby advertising having pumpkin cider and peppermint pickups, whatever those were. There was no denying it now. Magic was real.

"Papa," I said. "Am I a wizard as well? You said muggles aren't allowed to know about magic but you told me so I must be a wizard as well?"

"I am allowed to tell the family of muggle-born witches and wizards when they have their letter delivered. But yes you are," said Papa. "When you turn eleven you too will be welcome to attend Hogwarts."

"I don't know how I am going manage to wait that long," I said. "Michael you will have to tell me everything."

"I will when I get home from school," said Michael. "I don't know how I would do that while you are here in London and I in Scotland."

"I have a solution to that but first we must visit the most stuffy and boring of places here. Gringotts the wizarding bank," said Papa. "This way boys. Do keep up."

The three of us walked down the street which would twist and turn in ways that made no sense but I had long since stopped trying to make sense of all of this. The road being so twisted was the least unusual thing that we passed. In one shop there was a display of urns and pots that were stacked up ontop of eachother but instead of resting inside the lip of the one below it the pots would dance and wave across the rim and never seemed to care that gravity should be calling them to the ground. There were so many things to look at that I couldn't keep track of it all and keep up with Papa and Michael. I kept having to run after them to catch up.

Eventually we came up to a large white marble building that reminded me of the American White house or of Greek temples. It was all twisted though as well and did not look like it should be able to hold its own weight. On the front door was a poem warning thieves that they would bite off more than they could chew if they tried to steal from the bank. If the outside was wondrous it was the inside that knocked me off my feet. The large dome ceilings that danced with paintings and magic gave a sense of grandness to the area. Pictures of strange squat creatures with long noses and ears dominated the walls around us. Each was of varying size but all was of great quality. More of those creatures wandered around the building with a sense of purpose that I didn't' understand but was in awe of anyway. One of the goblins saw us and he seemed to have a slight hint of happiness when he looked at Papa. That all soured as his eyes fell on me. His glare was filled with vitriol and spite. I hid behind papa's legs but kept my eyes on him.

After a moment he came up to us carrying a sealed letter. He stopped a few feet short of us and said, "Just a moment of your time if you will. I have a letter that I believe belongs to the young one there."

He handed me the letter his eyes being glued to it and my hands. There was a reddish brown seal that had a skull with a snake coming out of it. The whole thing reminded me of dried blood. I pulled on the ribbon that was stuck under the seal. It stuck me and I jerked away. A small amount of my blood flowed from my finger. It had gotten on the ribbon. The ribbon started to dissolve and soon the envelope sprung open. On some level I had been hoping for something more.

The goblin spat on me and said, "You should have died when you were a babe."

He stormed off and I was left feeling confused and hurt. I didn't understand what I had done. I felt that the letter might have something to do with that. Here I was ruining Michael's big day and I didn't even know why.

"Hey don't worry about that jerk," said Michael. "Who ever your parents were they don't matter. You are my brother and that will never change. Now lets see that letter."

"Maybe it would be best if we waited a bit for that. I'm sure you will find a key in that envelope that is of some importance though so keep it safe," said Papa. "After we finish our business here we can find a quiet place to sit down and read it."

He lead us up to the counter where an older goblin sat busying himself with paperwork. He had as mean of a face as the previous goblin but he smiled at Papa when we came up to him. I was so short he had to lean over his desk to see me.

"Ah. Welcome to Gringotts, Professor," said the Goblin. "What can we do for you today?"

"I need to make a withdrawal from two vaults today. Here is the first ones key," said Papa. "Blake will you hand me your key from the envelope?"

I handed the fancy golden key that was cold to the touch. In its bow there was the numbers three thousand four hundred sixty seven. It seemed like such a large number for a vault but what did I know. Dumbledore presented the key to the goblin.

"Hmm, everything is in order," said the Goblin. He turned around and called out, "Gornuk, take these gentlemen to their vaults."

A rather tall goblin came walking over he had an air to him that screamed a sense of pride. He seemed a bit gruff though even by what seemed to be Goblin standards. He smiled at Papa so he couldn't have been all bad.

"Right this way Professor Dumbledore," said Gornuk. He lead the three of us out one of the many doors that lined the edge of the main room. "If you don't mind we will stop at vault four hundred four first. It is on the way."

"No problems there," said Papa. "I would not want to waste more of your time."

We all piled onto a dingy cart that was attached to a track. It reminded me of a rollercoaster and as soon as the thing shot off I couldn't help but feel the comparison was apt. Though this was a far wilder ride than any I had ever been on. I was sad that the ride was coming to an end as we slide up to a platform. Gornuk jumped off the cart and onto the platform. Papa beckoned for us to follow.

Gornuk lead us across the multi alcoved platform that looked like it had been grown out of the cavern we were in. There was no decoration down here only support pillars and the walls of the alcoves. Each had a different symbol etched into them and a pair of brass numbers beside them. Gornuk walked with purpose and didn't even look at the numbers as we passed till he came across one marked four oh four. He took the key that Papa had brought and put it into the only discernible feature of the wall. With a turn of the key the wall started to melt away revealing a decent sized chamber behind it. It was filled with a pile of gold in the form of coins. There were more of them there than I would have been able to count to if just from boredom of trying. Where all this money had come from was beyond me and I turned to Papa.

"Whose gold is this?" I asked. "Is all of this yours?"

"This gold is for you and Michael. When you were born I put aside some of my own funds to make sure no matter what the two of you would be well looked after," said Papa.

"You didn't have to go without did you?" asked Michael. "We don't need this much. I don't think anyway."

"No this is but a small amount of the Dumbledore family fortune. This did little if nothing to deprive me and even if it did it would be a price worth paying," said Papa. "You two have given more joy in these last few years than I had had in more than I can remember."

"We love you too, Papa," I said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Papa. "Now let us grab enough for Michael's school supplies and a bit extra for some spending money. Each gold piece is called a Galleon which is worth seventeen sickels and a sickle is worth twenty nine knuts. Based on your school supplies we need at least thirty Galleons. Michael why don't you collect them and some extra. Here is a bag to hold them."

Michael counted out careful forty five Galleons into the bag doing his best to not disturb the pile of coins that were somewhat haphazardly stacked. It took him a bit as he would stop to inspect one every so often. After he had a bag full he grabbed one more and handed it to me. The gold coin was surprisingly heavy for its size. On it there was a Goblin's head on one side and a wizard I didn't know on the other. There was a serial code that was engraved into the rim of the coin. I handed the coin back to Michael as I was notorious at losing small things like that. It was best that he take care of it. Michael never complained about that and I knew he liked that I trusted him. As he exited the vault he scuffed up my short but messy hair.

"On to the next vault, then?" asked Gornuk. "This one will take a bit more time to get to."

He wasn't lying as the trip to the next vault took nearly twice as long as the first one had. We passed under a strange waterfall but despite being soaked by that we were dry before we reached the vault. As we were coming to a slow we passed a much more open platform that held a dragon. It was huge and pale and it seemed to jolt awake as we rattled by. A gout of flame came shooting out above where we had been after we had passed. We came to a halt in front of a small platform with only a number attached to it. It matched my key. Gornuk stepped up on the platform and once more Papa motioned for me to join him on the platform.

As Michael was about to climb up after him, Papa said, "Stay in the cart Michael please. I need to make sure it is safe first."

"Gringotts would never let a prestigious customer of ours to walk into a trap like that," said Gornuk. "We goblins have honor even if you wizards don't want to see that."

"I'm sorry for the implication. It is not you or Gringotts that I don't trust but the person who set up this vault for Blake," said Papa. "Blake please stay behind me until I say it is safe."

I did as papa said as Gornuk went through many more layers of protections to open the vault. What ever was inside must have been important for certain. After the last layer of wall dissolved before us Papa was the first to enter the Vault while I stayed a few steps behind him. There was more gold in here than I had thought possible. With it was a number of jewels and other things that seemed of value. A necklace with a pendant was on display in front of the massive pile of gold that dwarfed the one we had just visited. Quicker than I had thought possible Papa had drawn a wand from his suite. He started to mumble something that I didn't catch and every once in awhile his wand would glow slightly. Afterwards he moved to the side and faced me.

"Welcome to your inheritance by your mother," said Papa. "I'm sure that your mother wanted you to have this locket. You do not have to but if you wish you can take it with you. Everything in this vault is yours."

There was a big part of me that was excited to finally have some information about my birth parents. Dad and Pa didn't have any answers or refused to share them and a part of me had always hoped that they had left something for me. That they had loved me. This seemed like a thing someone who loved their child would have done if they had the means. I reached out and picked up the necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a silver locket. It had an strange crest on it that was too small to make out any details in but I could tell that they had been extremely well crafted. Opening the locket I found a picture of a smiling woman in it. Her hair was frizzy like mine and she had dark eyes similar to mine. I knew at once that was my mother.

I put the amulet on over my head and tucked the locket under my shirt. I took a long look at the piles of gold and treasure. It all seemed so weird that this was all mine. The room had not been much bigger than the vault four oh four but it was far more filled.

"Can I take some money to buy Michael a few gifts?" I asked. "I have something at home for him and for Dad and Pa but it seems so small now."

"If that is what you want but you needn't shower them with gifts," said Papa. "But the money is here for you do do as you please. No more than ten galleons though. That should be enough and then some."

Michael was looking into the vault with a sense of awe. There wasn't a shred of jealousy in his face just wonder. When he looked at me I could see that he was happy even though I felt like I was the one who had been given the better present today. It was his birthday and I was the one with a vault filled with more gold than I knew what to do with.

"Hey, Blake," said Michael. "Look don't worry about things. Everything is going to be fine. Now we can buy Dad and Pa the best christmas gift ever. We will have to be quick in shopping though to make sure we find it."

"Yeah," I said. This would be the best christmas ever. We only had four days to find such a gift and I didn't even know where to start with this money. It would have to be spent here in the wizarding world.

I grabbed a handful of coins and passed them to Michael. After that I climbed back into the cart and we were back on our way to the surface. The trip up was much quicker than I had expected and did not follow the route we had come down on. Still it was exciting enough and both Michael and I did our best to enjoy the rollercoaster that was the cart and rail.

After we exited the bank having said our goodbyes and thankyous to Gornuk, the three of us found the nearest cafe. I wasn't hungry but the prospects of reading the letter form my mother was beyond my ability to sit and wait for. I was far to excited.

I had always known that I was adopted. No one else in the family looked like me with my sickly pale skin and dark messy hair. Pa had much darker skin as did Michael and Dad was blonde and blue eyed but his skin was full of life while mine looked nearly dead. It had only taken a bit to put two and two together and with a bit of research into biology and something called genetics that I barely understood, there was no denying that I was adopted. I had after that confronted Dad and Pa. They assured me of their love for me and that even if I was adopted I would still always be their son. Michael had found it funny that I hadn't till that point figured out I was adopted but he never treated me any different for it.

No one would ever speak of my biological parents. I could tell that Dad and Pa were hiding something from me but I had always trusted them to have had my best interest at heart. After all they had never hurt me or done anything mean even when I might have deserved it. Today just felt like a dark cloud had come into my family and nothing seemed so certain anymore. The goblin who spat on me and the vault had only brought so much confusion to me when taken together.

I pulled out the letter that I had folded up in my pocket. Slowly and with some trepidation I pulled it out and unfolded it. I sat there with it face down not wanting to find out what it said. The whole thing seemed weird to me and I wasn't certain why I had so much anxiety over this. Michael had put his arm around my shoulders and did his best to calm me. The cocoa that Papa had ordered while I sat staring at the letter had arrived and I could tell that Papa was having second thoughts as well. Finally I flipped the letter and began to read:

Dear Hydra Lestrange,

If you are reading this then I failed to reunite with you as I had planned. I am sorry for that and I hope that you have had a fitting life. Hopefully some of the information contained will be redundant to you but I feel the need to tell you the truth. I am Bellatrix Lestrange your mother. Some Would call me a monster but I only was upholding the most noble tenets of witchcraft and Wizardry. You are of the most pure of bloods and I regret not being able to give you the upbringing that you deserved. As I have been unable to tell you this myself I fear that means that I have fallen in battle or that our most noble mission has failed.

You may yet have living relatives. Should you chose to look for them, they reside in the Malfoy, Black and Lestrange families. While your father has no relatives other than you he shall not fall so easily and in time you and him shall met. Strive to become worthy of your father for the Dark Lord does not suffer traitors of any kind. Again I am reminded that if you are reading this that I have failed. Do not follow in that. You will be the most powerful of wizards if you just set your mind to it and I expect that of you.

As those who you may end up with may disavow the old ways I shall have but a small primor on the purity of blood and its values. Magic is the most noble of things and this comes from our blood, from our heritage. Those who are of half blood have their uses but are not of the nobility that you are. They are beneath you. Muggles though are but a herd without a shepherd. We must exert control over them for their own good and those of them who would steal our power, the Mudbloods, they are the most foul and must be stomped out where they spring up.

Know that If I still yet draw breath that I will find you and bring you into the glory that is your birthright. I love you.

Your mother,

Bellatrix Lestrange

I wanted to run from this. I wanted to burn every part of me connected to this woman. She wanted to hurt Dad and Pa. It was clear that my mother had not been a nice woman. I wasn't certain if monster was the right word for her but based on the goblin who had spit on me I was fairly sure

"Is she still alive?" I asked. "What does she mean by Mudblood?"

"Your mother is currently a resident of Azkaban and shall be so for the rest of her life however long that maybe," said Papa. "Mudblood is a slur for those who are muggle born. It is an insult in the highest degree."

"You don't agree with her do you," I asked. I glanced at Michael as my fear ran in overdrive. He was just sitting there staring with a bit of a stunned look on his face.

"No I find the ideology that she spouts to be of the most wretched in all of the wizarding world. I helped fight against your mother and the Dark Lord. We were victorious but at a great cost. Many who stood against the Dark Lord gave their lives in doing so," said Papa. he looked at me with a look of sadness that I hadn't seen in him ever before. "The actions of your mother and father do not reflect on you. Only your own actions and choices do. I have watched you grow into a caring kind young boy who could not be further from his parents if he tried. Do not let their demons drown you."

"IS this what waits me in the wizarding world?" asked Michael. "How many are like this Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"More than I would like but not a majority at all," said Papa. "Old ways die hard but that is what they are doing dying. I have done everything in my power to hurry them along their ways. But Hogwarts is a safe place away from this as much as possible. I can't punish students for thinking like this but any actions enacting this I can. Please don't let this taint your opinion of the Wizarding world."

"I think that will be hard to not do," said Michael. He turned to me and forced me to make eye contact with him. "I know you better than anyone and you are not like this woman. She may have given birth to you but that doesn't mean you are like her and you have the choice to not be like her."

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday again. I'll make it up to you, I promise," I said.

"You haven't ruined anything," said Michael. "I have got to find out that magic is real and that I and you later are going to get to be wizards. But most importantly I spent the day with my family. With you."

He hugged me and we sat there for a few moments. Michael was trying to hold back tears but I didn't have the energy to even try. I let out my hurt over the monster that my mother was but there were tears of love mixed in with the ones of grief. Love of my family.

After our tears had dried some minutes later I was feeling rather drained but the cocoa that Papa had bought for us did just the trick in filling me up a bit. I wasn't hungry but the hot drink filled me in other ways. It didn't hurt that it was probably the best cocoa I had ever had. Michael downed his cup in one go and was looking much better for it as well.

"Who wants to go shopping now?" asked Papa.

He hadn't even needed to ask the two of us were up and ready in a matter of seconds even our cups had made it to the dish bin inside the cafe. We headed back out into the increasingly busy alley. Despite the pick me up I was still feeling drained and I had a hard time paying attention to the great many things that we passed. It was a shame because some of them were quite interesting. The store that got my attention the most was the bookstore that we stopped by to get Michael's books. While Michael combed the text book section I browsed the fiction. It seemed to me that magical fiction would be interesting to read and I wanted to have a go at it. I found a selection of short stories by some which I had no knowledge of but whoever this Rowling was they had put out quite a number of books that had been displayed prominently. Which meant they must have at least been popular. There was in the nonfiction section a large selection of books by a Gilderoy Lockhart that looked moderately interesting. I would have to ask about them for my birthday or something but Papa let me pick out one book for myself. I picked the fiction.

Our next stop was quite a bit more boring. Clothing shopping. It wasn't that I found clothes boring it was just the ones that I really wanted to wear were in the girls section at most stores and while I had never asked I knew I wasn't allowed to have them. II did however find some winter wear that seemed like a perfect gift for Dad. he liked to go on jogs when he could but he had always complained about the cold. The scarf I had found claimed to ward away the cold for the entire body. When Michael walked out with his school robes I did so with the scarf.

The stop by the apothecary to collect a set of basic potions supplies had me as close to out the door as possible. The place smelled of overcooked eggs and rotten cabbage which was a most unpleasant smell. I had always been a bit squeamish and the smell alone upset my stomach. Thankfully they had prepared sets of the stuff that was all sealed up. Our visit only lasted long enough for Michael to be wrung up.

We then went to a place to acquire a chest for all of this stuff we had been gathering to be put into. This had so many things in it that I found absolutely fascinating. For being a store that mostly dealt with boxes that had lids it caught my imagination. Some had been enchanted to be lighter in weight. Somewhere bigger on the inside which Pa would have found to be quite interesting. But even still the variety of the types and styles were as much as interesting as anything else. We had gotten a more simple chest that had a handle and wheels and had been enchanted to be lighter.

We were headed on our way to find a cauldron and scales for Michael. Papa had decided that better quality was in order over the ones on sale at the Apothecary and both Michael and I had no arguments there. Papa had talked about how while the standard pewter ones were plenty find to get a job done they had a tendency to melt if a potion was done poorly and he wanted to get Michael a more robust one. That and the one that was more sturdy at the Apothecary was self stirring which Papa had claimed were for those to lazy to stir for themselves or for cooking and not for proper potion making.

While we were on the way to the other shop that would carry what we needed we passed by a shop that I had to stop by. The place was filled with musical instruments of all types and kinds many of which I had no idea what they were. I had money for once and I had wanted to learn to play violin for a long time. Ever since Pa had taken Michael and I to a free showing of a local symphony. It was just the most wonderful thing I had ever heard and until today seen. This seemed like my only option to achieve my dreams as Dad and Pa had stated prior that money was too tight to get my an instrument.

"Papa, can we stop here?" I asked. "I really want to at least check prices of a violin. I really want to learn."

"As you have told me numerous times," said Papa. "But i don't' see why not. It can't hurt to check."

With no small amount of glee I walked into the shop trying my best to not be overly excited. I was pretty certain that I was failing because Michael was following close behind me. They had a selection of books on how to play the various instruments and I found the one for Violin. It was only four sickles which seemed like a small amount of money to me. I pulled out the book and took it with me to look at their selection of Violins. They had many of them for being such a small shop with so many other instruments. The store keeper came waltzing over to us as if she were floating on the air itself. There was something particularly special about her and the way that she looked but I couldn't really place it outside of her being one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Need help finding anything?" said the shop keep in a sing song voice. "We have more in back that we can't display due to space."

"I want to know how much a beginner's violin is," I said. There were so many and I had no idea which were right for me. Their prices ranged from a five galleons to thousands of them. I could probably afford any of the ones I wanted with all the gold in my vault but I didn't want to have to return to that place ever again if I could help it. "I want something that will last for a bit but isn't' too expensive."

"We have a few beginner ones here," said the shop keep. "I would recommend this one."

She pulled one down from the display that they were on. It was a bit on the small size but it still looked a bit big for me. It wasn't the cheapest but was not far off at only ten galleons.

"This one is enchanted to take a beating so you don't have to worry if you drop it," said the shop keep. "The strings and bow will still wear out but enchanted strings are extremely expensive as they have to be goblin made to sound right. For a beginner I would recommend nothing less expensive as than this one. The sound quality is just not high enough. This one also comes with a bow and replacement strings."

"Do you want to buy this?" asked Michael. "I know how much you want to learn and I wouldn't mind having something to listen to from time to time. Why don't I get it for you as an extra Christmas Present?"

"Would you?" I asked. I was just so excited.

"You just have to promise to practice all the time," said Michael. "Besides I don't really feel like the gift I had for you at home is good enough anymore."

"I will practice everyday," I said. "Is there anything else besides this book and the violin I would need?"

"You'll want some resin for your bow and a chin rest. The resin is all the same but if you intend to practice a lot then a good chin rest will save you pain in the long run. I would recommend this one. It is enchanted to reduce the weight of the violin to prevent weariness," said the shop keep. The one in question she was pointing out was three galleons in price and that seemed a lot considering the price of the violin.

I looked to Michael on a decision on that one. He was better at money than I was and while it did seem very useful it also seemed like a lot of money. Michael just smiled at me and turned to the shop keep and said, "We'll take it. Does the violin come with a case?"

"Of course," said the shop keep. She took the stuff from us and headed back behind the counter. "All of our cases are enchanted to be uncrushable. So your total is ten galleons and four sickles and two Knuts."

Michael rummaged through the bag of change and took a sizable amount of what was left out of it. It was less than half though. The Store keep had just finished putting everything into the case for safe keeping and handed Michael the case. Moments later we were out the door with the case strapped across my back.

With the Cauldron and scales purchased, we headed to the last item on the list. Papa had said there was only one place to get this item and that it was where he had gotten his first wand. I was overly excited for this one as it was the symbol of a wizard. It was the wand that made the wizard and so far every other person we had interacted with had one and used it. This was the badge by which all wizards and witches were to be identified.

The shop was the oldest looking one that we had come across. The sign, which read Ollivander's, was in a large amount of disrepair and the windows were so dingy I couldn't see was was inside of them. The shop was empty as we walked into the place. There were many shelves that ran to the ceiling. On each of them stacked to the brim was a number of boxes that were small and thin. There must have been more of them here than I had seen of Witches and Wizards so far. A small old man came walking out from behind a shelf. He had the look of a man who was more concerned with work than with being presentable and his front was coated in a layer of dust like he had leaned against something that had a thick layer on it. He was friendly seeming enough and he patted himself down before come over with his hand out for Papa to shake.

"Pleasure to met you here, Albus," said the man I assumed was Ollivander. "It's a bit unusual for you to bring a first year to my shop. And who might you two be?"

"Michael Webb," said Michael. "This is my brother, Blake."

"A pleasure to met you. Now let's get your measurements so this will go a bit quicker," said Ollivander. He then started measure both of Michael's arms with a tape measurer and soon he disappeared behind the shelf once more. He returned with a small new looking box. From it he pulled out a short wand and handed it to Michael. "Just give it a swish."

Michael did so and nothing seemed to happen. Ollivander seemed undisturbed and walked off to find another wand. He came back with a much more dusty box and again he offered the wand within to Michael. This one had much more of a reaction as when swished through the air. A large explosion scattered the papers on the front desk and Michael quickly placed the wand next to the previous one.

"Hmm, getting closer I think," said Ollivander. "I have one that I just made a few days ago. Might be worth a try."

Ollivander had to go into the back of the shop and he came back with a wand that didn't' have a box. It was a lighter wood and was a bit longer than the other two. This time when swished a shower of sparks flew out of the end like miniature fireworks. Ollivander seemed happy with that and did not take the wand back.

"A lucky wand. Most spend years on my shelf before finding their owner. Fourteen inch willow with phoenix feather core. Highly flexible. A good wand indeed," said Ollivander. "A wand fitting of a healer. May you live up to its potential Mr Webb."

With six galleons exchanged the three of us left the shop behind. Michael's money bag was still plenty full. We had to get gifts for Dad still and I felt the need to get Michael something after he had gotten my Violin. We passed by a pet shop and I paused looking longingly at the animals inside. Many of them were creatures I didn't recognize but they had dogs and cats as well as other more unusual creatures like bats and owls.

"Ah yes," said Papa. "It is traditional for a young wizard to bring a pet to school with them. The most popular of course is an owl but cats are not out of the picture. Toads have fallen out of favor as of recent though. Why don't we have a look at what they have?"

Michael seemed as happy about this as I was. He wouldn't' have told anyone but he wanted a pet as much as I did. Sure it would hurt to have to walk out of here empty handed but looking would still be quite fun. Just inside there were a great number of bird cages each with an owl in it. A medium sized owl with dark nearly black feathers that were spotted caught my attention. Michael seemed enamored with a barn owl that was nearby. Michael was trying to get the owl to let him pet it with his finger and much to our surprise the owl hopped over and let him do so. After a moment Michael turned to look at the other animals and I followed behind him. The cats all ignored me as did the cute little rats. What caught my attention was a glass cage with a handful of snakes in it. I swear I could hear them arguing. Michael didn't seem to find them at all exciting and had continued on to a group of lizards.

"Why are you all fighting?" I asked the snakes in a low voice. I wasn't really expecting them to answer and was mostly just being curious.

"Because this one is hogging the heat lamp," said one of the snakes who had turned to me. "He always does this and I am tired of it."

"Could you move to let the other snake have a turn?" i asked of the one under the heat lamp. This one was much bigger and was quite a bit more intimidating.

"Fine, if just to get him to shut up," said the larger snake. "You are a strange human. Most don't talk to us."

"I can't see why not," i said. "Any talking snake is a snake worth talking to."

"I like this kid," said the smaller snake.

Papa had come up over to me and smiled. He looked at the snakes before turning to me. He said, "Do not be alarmed but speaking to snakes is often looked down upon in the wizarding world. Many dark wizards have had this ability. That doesn't make it dark or evil but the connotation is there in others mind."

"Oh sorry," i said. "I didn't realize that I was the one special. I just thought the snakes were."

"Oh you are most definitely special and never think otherwise. Some may question you for that ability but it is not our abilities that define us but how we use them," said Papa. "But for now it might be best to move on before you attract any more attention."

I nodded and we went to look at the dogs. They were all fairly young and playful and I wanted one more than anything else but I knew that it was not a good idea. First off I wasn't certain how we would keep it a secret but secondly a dog should have a yard which was a thing we most definitely didn't have. After petting them for a while I went in search of Michael. He was back at the owls.

"I figure I should get an owl. That way I can send letters to you during the school year. I think maybe we should both get one so you don't have to wait for me to write for you to write," said Michael. "I've done the math and we have enough for two but that we might be a bit short after that. I don't mind not having any spending money but I want to get Dad a gift."

"How much would we have left?" I asked. "Does the price count the cage? So they have a place to sleep."

"It does and we would have ten galleons left. I am just worried because I have no idea what to get Dad," said Michael.

"We could get him some of that icky stuff he likes drinking," I said. "I bet wizards have special ones."

"I can't imagine Dad being all too happy with that gift," said Michael. "Maybe something for the house though. I saw a furniture shop a way back. Pa loves clocks we could get him one of those."

"Yeah a clock," I said. "So which owl do you want?"

"This one," said Michael he pointed at the barn owl from earlier. "She is nice and friendly. Is there one that you like?"

I pointed at the dark owl from earlier. I liked her because she looked like the night sky and of myself. I said, "Her. Let's go pay then and find Papa wherever he wound up at."

Michael and I carefully lifted the charges off the stand and walked up to the counter. I was carrying too much and nearly tripped as we did so. The store keep was a person who couldn't have been much older than eighteen and seemed utterly uninterested in what was going on around them. Michael paid and we headed to the front of the store to find Papa.

It wasn't hard to find him as he was talking to man right outside the pet shop. The man he was talking to was a greasy man whose hair was slicked back and had pale white skin. The two of them seemed to know each other but the man talking to Papa seemed a bit unpleasant to me. There was a second where his eyes seemed covered in hate at the sight of me but that faded quickly.

"So these are your adopted family?" said the man. "Not as great as I had thought they would be."

"Ah but love doesn't bend to greatness. In fact it is much more often the opposite," said Papa. "Professor Snape, I wish to introduce you to my adopted grand children. Michael and Blake Webb."

Papa pointed to each of us as he said our names. Professor Snape seemed to be measuring up each of us but his focus was mostly on Michael. I couldn't tell how well Michael was standing up because Professor Snape's face was as cold as stone.

"Starting school in september then, Mr Webb?" asked Professor Snape. "I will warn you that just because you are one of Professor Dumbledore's favorites that I shall not do you any favors. I have strict standards for my potions classes. Maybe you will live up to them."

"I'll do my best, sir," said Michael. There wasn't any sense of fear in his words just pride. Both of us would do our bests to live up to the shadow cast by Papa whatever that might be.

"Well I must be off. My time is precious and I have little room to waste," said Professor Snape. "We shall talk more upon your return, Headmaster."

With that Professor Snape turned dramatically and stormed off towards what ever business he had to attend to. I wondered what his class would be like and while he scared me I was excited to get to go to Hogwarts in a few years time. Hopefully I would be able to get a bit of a head start beforehand from reading Michael's school books.

"Two owls huh?" asked Papa. "Do they have names yet?"

"I was thinking Mercury," said Michael. "After the roman god of messengers. And maybe for Blake's we can name the owl Diana to fit the theme."

Michael was a bit more studied in mythology that I was. I had read up on the greek gods but knew little of the roman ones. I liked the name and that they fit. The two of them would be sisters after all. I nodded my agreement.

"That is everything then unless you want to do some more shopping?" asked Papa.

"We want to go try to find a gift for Pa," I said. "There was a furniture store and we think they might have clocks."

"Oh they might but I have a better place," said Papa. "This way boys."

The shop he had in mind was perfect. The place was filled with clocks of all types and we quickly found a grandfather clock that the two of us thought would be perfect. It was enchanted to never need rewinding. It wasn't the most expensive of the clocks but a bit of a problem occurred to us. The clock was far too heavy for any of us to carry and we were already filled with goods acquired. Papa came to the rescue and had it delivered using his money to do so. I knew Pa was going to love this thing and it was subtle enough magic to not be noticeable. Despite being a rocky day it had been fun and we were going out to eat tonight. It was nothing special but the place that Michael always wanted to go was the best food.


	3. Chapter 3

In two days I would be back to the monotony of muggle life. September was almost upon it and with it Michael and i would part ways for the first time in my life. I wasn't looking forward to not seeing him for so long but there was no avoiding it. On the upside it was only two more years before I would join him at hogwarts. I did my best to not let the impending separation ruin the last days of summer.

Michael and I had been secretly practicing magic in the abandoned building next door. Michael was much better at it than in no large part because his wand didn't seem to like me. Still I managed to pull of a light charm with ease by the time summer had rolled around and was working on another charm. We had read the whole book each and had decided that charms were the least likely to have bad results so we had been practicing them. Michael had a fairly large repertoire under his belt already. He could do the light charm I could but also a shield charm and a charm that would unlock locked objects. That one seemed to have the most interesting uses but we had made a promise to never use magic for bad things and that limited us to trying to unlock the front door without a key. Michael seemed interested in testing jinxes but as we didn't really know how to undo them it seemed like a bad idea even if I was game for being a test dummy. Michael seemed more determined to not test them after I said I would live with whatever happened.

Papa had visited a number of times over the summer with tales of his school. It was how we had found out that there were four houses that a new student got put into on the first day. Michael was dead set on being a Gryffindor, and I was uncertain. After I had asked which house my mother had been in I had decided that wherever I ended up at I didn't want to be there. But the other three seemed to be a toss up. Ravenclaw was the easiest of what remained to eliminate. Wit beyond measure was not something I felt I had and so I had decided on the grounds that Michael would clearly be a Gryffindor that I would do my best to follow after him. Papa told us that we were getting ahead of ourselves.

Our summer was spent doing one of four things. Practicing magic, dreaming about what adventures we could have at Hogwarts, practicing violin, or spending time with the few friends we had. Burke had come around and Michael and him were dating now. It was a thing of dreams to me if just because it was so cheesy and romantic and I loved every minute of it. But Burke wasn't the only one that Michael spent time with and he had a large group of friends that he would visit from time to time. I however was stuck with just my one friend. Abigail and I had met in first grade and while it was a bit rocky at first we had become good friends. Strange things tended to happen around the two of us and now that I knew what was causing those strange things I was certain that Abigail was a witch. Michael was less certain but Papa wouldn't deny it so I felt vindicated. In two years Abigail would be on the train to Hogwarts with me.

With two days left before school Michael had decided to spend the day with Burke. He hadn't told him that he was heading off to a boarding school and I was worried that it wouldn't' go well when he did. Not wanting to be there for that explosion I had opted to spend the day with Abigail. She lived just a few blocks away and while no one would let me walk that distance alone Michael was more than happy to do it most days. Today however I had to wait for Mrs. Richards to collect me. Mrs. Richards was a stay at home mom and always had the free time to come pick me up when Michael wouldn't or couldn't drop me off.

There was a knock at the door which could only have been Abigail. She had this special way of knocking on things that I would recognize anywhere. It was three light taps followed by a stronger bap and then one more tap. I rushed to the door and opened it. Abigail's smiling face was there to greet me. I grabbed my bag and Violin and we headed out. Our house wasn't all that great for entertaining guests for one reason. The upstairs neighbors were not the nicest people in the world and anytime Michael or more frequently I got to noisy they would come down and yell at us or Dad and Pa for longer than seemed necessary. So with this in mind we were to spend the day at Abigail's house.

Abigail had bright blonde hair and blue eyes to match. Her light skin would burn easy in the summer sun and she had large amounts of freckles all over her face and shoulders. To prevent this she would often wear longer sleeved tops and often dresses to help keep cool despite the sleeves. That and she almost never went out without her large floppy brimmed hat. Mrs. Richards looked much the same as Abigail though with darker hair,l and had a similar fashion sense as she did. Despite their more limited wardrobe they always looked stunning.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked as we worked our way out of the apartment complex.

"Well we are going to play house and then you are going to give a performance at the teddy bear amphitheater," said Abigail. She liked to have things planned out even if they never went the way she had wanted them too. Something always came up. "Oh and for lunch Mama is going to make grilled cheese."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

It didn't take too long to make it to Abigail's apartment complex and when there the two of us shot up the stairs. When we were safely in Abigail's room our fun begin. We did in fact start with house. The first few times we had played Abigail had always insisted that I play the dad but that wasn't much fun for me and soon we had reversed roles. Abigail would play the dad or sometimes a second mom while I always played the mom. We had fourteen children together, sure they were just baby dolls and teddy bears but each of them had their own story and stuff to do. It was a bit fanciful the things our 'children' got into but it was for those moments that I felt most alright with the world. I don't' know if it was just playing pretend like Michael had told me it was or if my classmates were right and I was some sort of freak. Still I did my best to not let those thoughts creep into our play time.

After what seemed like only an hour at most but was more like three, Mrs. Richards called us to the kitchen for lunch. It was nothing special but I did love grilled cheese sandwiches. I wasn't certain if you could make them more special than a regular one but they were plenty good enough. That and Mrs. Richards never burnt them.

"More house or is it time for a performance at the Teddy Bear amphitheater?" I asked when Abigail and I were back in her room. "Or something else?"

"Is something the matter?" asked Abigail. She had flopped down on her bed and I knew I was expected to sit down next to her.

"I don't know what you mean." I said. "Everything is fine."

"Fine? You know you are a bad lier right?" asked Abigail. "Come on what is bothering you? You have been a bit off today."

"I don't' know," I said. "I guess I am dreading September. Michael is going off to a boarding school and that means I will be alone and that scares me."

"I'll be here," said Abigail. "But Michael going away must be hard. We will just have to hang out more after school. We are in the same class this year so things should be better than last year."

"Yeah," I said. "In two years I am going to go to the same school."

Abigail froze up at my words. Lost in thought a tear ran down her cheek. I didn't want to crush her like Michael was probably doing to Burke right now. Abigail was very important to me but Papa had made us promise to not tell any of our muggle friends about magic but I wanted to so badly for Abigail. It just felt so wrong to leave her out of this.

"So you are going to leave me too?" asked Abigail. I could tell it wasn't really a question that was looking to be answered and I just stayed quiet for a bit. It was all the answer that she needed. One tear turned into many, and soon Abigail was sobbing.

A drop of wet landed on my arm but I barely registered it. It wasn't until the fourth time that I figured out something was amiss. I looked up and the ceiling was replaced by a thick looking layer of clouds. For a moment I wondered what had happened to the roof of the apartment building but there were six more levels above Abigail's apartment. And there was no way that would disappear without some noise. The rain started to fall in buckets and I was nearly instantly drenched. I had only one explanation. Magic. Not wanting to stay in the rain, I jumped to my feet dragging Abigail with me to the door. It would not budge. The handle wouldn't even twist. I tried to push it open to no avail. The rain intensified and soon the room had an inch of water all over it and I could only guess how much had spilt out into the rest of the house. A bolt of lightning shot through the air and barely missed my head as it struck the shelf next to me. The shelf smoldered but did not light.

Mrs. Richards started banging on the door and she shouted, "Abigail, Blake what in the name of all that is holly is going on in there? Why is there water pouring out of your bedroom? Open the door now."

"I can't," I shouted back. "The door is stuck or something."

Another bolt of lightning exploded the lamp near Abigail's bed. Abigail seemed still out of it as the storm raged around us. I was starting to get really worried about the whole event. It seemed that the storm was feeding off of Abigail's distress which was in turn furthering her distress. I needed to break the cycle before we got hurt.

"What was that noise? Blake tell me what is going on?" asked Mrs. Richards. The storm had picked up to the point it was hard to hear her shouting on the other side of the door. "Back up I am breaking the door down."

There was a loud thud as the door shook violently. Another bolt of lightning cracked across the room. There was two more hits before the door broke open enough that Mrs. Richards could see in. She seemed only the slightest surprised by the storm in the room. Once the door was breached it took Mrs. Richards only a few moments to rip the rest of it out of the way allowing Abigail and I to escape. Again I had to drag Abigail from the room. I wasn't certain anymore as to how aware she was. Mrs. Richards started to shake Abigail until she came out of it. The storm slowly was following us into the hallway.

"Abigail," said Mrs. Richards loudly. "Everything is fine. Mommy is right here. Everything is fine. Take a deep breathe."

Mrs. Richards words worked in helping Abigail calm down. It took a bit but the storm dissipated from the house. The water however did not disappear and Abigail's room was mostly ruined. This was the very thing Papa had warned Michael and I from doing. Obvious magic where a muggle would notice it. Images of Abigail being taken away by wizards in chains for this filled my head. I couldn't control my breathing as my heart sped away.

Abigail pulled me into a hug which at first I fought against. I needed to run away I needed to hide. But her arms wouldn't let me. Despite the growing panic that filled me her arms kept it contained more manageable. I finally calmed down enough to come back to the problem at hand.

"Let's go have some cocoa while we calm down," said Mrs. Richards. "We are going to need to talk."

Nothing was said till each of us had a steaming cup in our hands. I didn't want to be the first to break the silence, so I waited for one of the other two to talk. It seemed to be a battle of wills as none of us wanted to be the first to break.

"I..." said Mrs. richards. "Uh, Blake you can't tell anyone about this. There could be trouble and if you want to keep your memory of this intact then you have to promise to not tell anyone. Promise?"

"I know magic is a secret, but how do you know?" I asked.

Confusion masked Abigail's face. She kept looking back and forth between her mother and myself as if we were some wort of aliens. There wasn't fear in her eyes but I could tell it was too much for her. She said, "Wait that was magic? How? Why do you both know about this?"

"You know when I said that my parents and I didn't talk anymore?" asked Mrs. Richards. "That is because they are mages. Not stage magicians but magic like you performed in your room. I was born without magic and they decided it was a better life for me to live among muggles where I would be normal instead of amongst the magical community where I would be an outcast. Leaving my family wasn't the easiest but I found your father and have been very happy with my lot in life. Your grandparents are going to be quite proud of you."

Mrs. Richards voice had grown sour there for a moment with the last of her words. There was something that I couldn't place about her. But in a moment after speaking that sense of that something was off left Mrs. RIchards.

"Okay but what about you, Blake?" asked Abigail. "How do you know about..magic?"

"Um don't tell Michael yet cause he would probably get mad if he knows that I told you, but Michael and I are both wizards," I said.

"Are your fathers as well?" asked Mrs. Richards.

"No but Papa is. He came to tell us on Michael's birthday this last year," I said. "But this means that Abigail will be going to Hogwarts too won't it."

"Maybe," said Mrs. Richards. "We need to keep this a secret from your dad, Aby. Don't want to worry him."

"How?" asked Abigail. "My door is broken and my room is a mess."

"Blake, your pet bird, does it happen to be an owl?" asked Mrs. Richards. I had made Abigail promise to not tell anyone that I had an owl as a pet. I figured if Abigail just said I had a bird, no one would ask further.

"Yes. MIchael and I got one each near Christmas so we could talk to each other when he goes off to Hogwarts. Papa thought it was a great idea," I said. "We could send a letter to Papa. I know my owl knows where to find him. Though it usually takes Diana almost a day to get back though."

"That is a bit far. Who is your Papa?" asked Mrs. Richards.

"Albus Dumbledore," I said.

"Wha...The head of Hogwarts...is your grandfather...how?" asked Mrs. Richards.

"No no no," said Abigail. "We go get Diana and maybe Mercury and then we talk."

"Oh yes of course," said Mrs. Richards. "Just a bit nervous. My daughter a witch. I hoped this wouldn't have happened but it is what it is. Well we had best be off so that your grandparents will have the time to come. Probably only my mother. Your grandfather tends to be busy this time of year."

"Is he a teacher at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"No he just makes most of the wands for the witches and wizards of england," said Mrs. Richards. "With school starting he tends to be really busy right now. Or well he used to be it is has been a long time since we talked."

"Well let's go fix that," I said. The three of us headed for the door when I realized a bit of a problem. I was still soaked and I was certain that Abigail was too. It wasn't too cold out but it wouldn't due to go out like this. "Um was all of Abigail's clothes in her room? I'm still soaked and it is cold out there."

"Oh crap," said Mrs. Richards. "I have a load of clothes in the drier. Those would work. Though Blake are you alright with wearing Abigail's clothes?"

"I don't mind," I said. I stole a glance at Abigail. This was not the first time I had worn her clothes. The two of us were really close in size and sometimes when playing house I would dress up for the part. Abigail didn't mind but the both of us had decided it was best to not tell anyone else. I hadn't even told Michael.

"Sorry about this," said Mrs. Richards. "But it is very brave of you to wear girls clothes."

After sorting through the set of laundry I was given a pair of capri pants and a t-shirt that had a cat picture on it. They were not my first choice in what to wear as Abigail was forced to wear a dress and I would have liked that but the clothes fit well enough even if they were a bit big for me. With that sorted out we headed out.

I felt free during our walk back to my house in a way that I couldn't really describe. It was a strange feeling as if something had been lifted off of me. I relished this but didn't really dwell on it as any time I did I ended up depressed for hours.

Diana was excited to see me when we got into the house. Papa had paid our pet deposit and no one had yet complained about our two owls. They were always pretty quiet and based on how many small critters they brought home to eat it must have been good effect of keeping the vermin in control. I give Diana lots of love when I opened her cage. She was much more loving than Mercury and would let me pet her for a good while before she had enough.

"Do you think Michael will mind if we send Mercury off to your papa?" asked Abigail. "Diana is a lot more impressive and I want to make a good impression on mom's parents."

"He won't mind. Besides Papa might come to visit which I am sure that Michael will be happy with. I have some paper here why don't we just send them out now," i said. I pulled out some scrap paper and started to write a long winded explanation of what was going on.

Mrs. Richards had written a different letter. It was much shorter. I could tell by the way her hands were shaking that she was quite nervous Afterwards she handed me the letter and I tied it to Mercury's leg. I finished my letter before bringing both owls out and giving them instructions on who to find. I was certain that Mercury would find Papa but I was always a bit worried that Diana wouldn't find someone new when I sent them a letter. To be fair I had only sent an owl to Papa and Professor Snape. Professor Snape never returned my letter so I had been worried that he hadn't got the letter. Hopefully this Mrs. Ollivander would respond.

"We should head back to the house right away," said Mrs. Richards. "I doubt it will take your owl long to find my mother. She only lives across town. Why don't you get changed with a fresh set of clothes and then we can leave?"

A few minutes later and we were out the door. There was a sense of excitement in the air and a hint of dread with it. None of us spoke the entire trip back to Abigail's house. There wasn't much to keep my attention away from the coming meeting. If it was the same person as I thought, I found it weird that I had met Abigail's grandfather before her.

We had barely made it into their apartment before there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Richards answered it to reveal a elderly woman who was a bit shorter than Mrs. Richards. She had a kind face and rosy cheeks. In many ways she reminded me of Mrs. Smith. It was the way her eyes had a hint of sadness buried under them. Her dress though was more of a robe and was quite long and of emerald green color. There was an air of an era long since past with her clothes.

"Oh my little Susie," said the older woman, who must have been Mrs. Ollivander. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mother," said Mrs. Richards. There was something in her voice though that said otherwise. "Come in please. I want you to met your granddaughter, Abigail."

"Hello my dear," said Mrs. Ollivander. "I am so sorry that this is our first meeting. Your mom says that you have performed some magic that needs cleaning up."

"Yeah she summoned a thunderstorm in her bedroom," I exclaimed. "I didn't know magic was so awesome as that. Though it was really scary."

"And who are you?" asked Mrs. Ollivander. "Susan, you know there is a statue of secrecy. Muggles aren't to know of magic."

"Blake isn't a muggle," said Mrs. Richards. Again her voice was sharper than it seemed necessary. "His brother is attending Hogwarts this year and his grandfather is a wizard."

"Well let's make your room right then, Abigail and then we can have a nice long talk," said Mrs. Ollivander. "It is nice to met you Blake. Your brother has probably met my husband then."

"Yeah I did too," I said. "I went with to Diagon Alley."

Mrs. Richards led the four of us to Abigail's room. There was still a large amount of water stuck in the room and in many ways the room looked worse than when we had left it. With a flick of her wand and said, "Evanaco Aquas"

The now inch of water that reminded in the room just vanished into thin air. Everything even looked dry. Still some of the objects were burn or in the case of the book case next to the door blown up. The door was in multiple pieces still.

Mrs. Ollivander walked through the room waving her wand at things that were broken, and saying, "Reparo."

Each thing flew back together or had the singe marks disappear. Soon Abigail's room was back to normal. I ran over to my violin case that I had completely forgot about. Thankfully the case was waterproof so there was no damage. I flipped through it just in case and found everything to be fine.

"There right as rain, " said Mrs. Ollivander. "Susie, mind if we have some tea? Conversations can dry the throat so."

"Of course Mother," said Mrs. Richards with a faked grin. It was odd seeing her act this way. "Unless it has changed I have your favorite."

"Same as it always been," said Mrs. Ollivander. "Dears why don't we go sit in the living room while your mother prepares the tea. I am sure you have lots of questions. I'm sure I do."

Soon enough we were sitting. Mrs. Ollivander mostly spent the first bit just asking some simple questions of Abigail. Things like favorite color or how old she was. It seemed so mundane. I just fiddled with my violin books. I had read them from front to back six times over but it kept my hands busy. I wanted to make a good impression on Mrs. Ollivander if just so as to make Abigail look better. I wasn't really doing her any favors at the moment though as I was appearing a bit too disinterested in the conversation. I tried to tune back in when Mrs. Richards came and joined us with a tray of tea. The smell of orange citrus black tea filled the room and I had a better opinion of Mrs. Ollivander already.

"Do you play an instrument as well, Abigail?" asked Mrs. Ollivander. Her gaze though was stuck on my actions. "It is a bit of a tradition for witches and wizards to learn an instrument."

"No," said Abigail. "I like to sing though but I am not very good at it."

"You're better than I am," I interjected. Sometimes Abigail would sing along with my violin. There weren't really words to the songs in my book but she would just make them up as we went. "Besides I practice a lot more with my violin than you do with singing. If you practiced as much as I do you would probably be better than I am."

"Do you two go to muggle school together?" asked Mrs. Ollivander.

"Yeah," said Abigail. "Blake is my best friend. We didn't really have any other friends before we met and he is sort of my only friend now. But that is fine. Blake gets me."

"That is lovely," said Mrs. Ollivander. "Magic sometimes works in unforeseen ways. You two must have been destined to met. You two will be in Hogwarts in a couple years. It is good to have friends with you as you move to new things. Oh and I am sure you will make plenty more friends when you get to Hogwarts."

"Why is today the first day I have met you?" asked Abigail. "You seem really nice but I feel like someone is hiding something."

"Smart girl," said Mrs. Ollivander. "Susie, do you want to explain or should i?"

"You hadn't met Mother before because I walked away from that world. I wanted to feel normal. I don't think you can understand what it is like growing up in a magical family when you don't have magic yourself," said Mrs. Richards angrily.. "Most families suggest that squibs join the muggle world. That it is easier for them and it is. So much. I hadn't talked to Mother in years before because it was easier to pretend that magic didn't exist. Which meant avoiding your grandmother. I can't pretend that I am happy to be dragged back into that again."

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail.

"I left that world behind and I won't go back," said Mrs. Richards. There was venom in her voice. "I don't belong in that world and honestly the three of you don't belong in my world."

"You can't be seriously thinking that," said Mrs. Ollivander. "She is your daughter."

"So. I was yours and you did everything you could to get me to leave. Did your best to not let anyone know about me," shouted Mrs. Richards. "I won't be reminded of what I was supposed to be every day from here till when I die. Abigail can learn to be normal or she can leave with you."

"Do you have any idea what suppressing one's magic like that does?" shouted Mrs. Ollivander. "It builds up and given enough time it will turn a person into a monster. It kills them. I'll not stand by as you try to do that to your daughter. All because you are mad at me."

Abigail had started to sob quietly and I did my best to comfort her. I could feel my own panic rising as the two women argued. Their shouting had gotten loud enough that surely the neighbors could hear. I picked up my case and started to drag Abigail away. Staying here wasn't going to fix anything. I needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere with less yelling. We could go home. We would be safe until Papa came and made all this better. He could fix this. Abigail just followed me as we headed to the door.

The trip home was a blur to me and all I could focus on was Abigail sobbing behind me. I didn't even blink as the door opened of its own accord as we came to my home. We were safe here. In the quiet with the only noise being Abigail's continued sobbing. No longer in flight mode my panic boiled over and I melted into the floor.

Abigail was the first to regain her composure. She joined me on the floor laying herself ontop of me. The pressure was extremely helpful in getting me to calm down. Soon her efforts paid off though neither of us were all that in the mood to really do anything. Instead we just laid on the couch in a semi-vegetative state.

A knock on the door interrupted our silence. Reluctantly I pulled a chair from our table over to the door and looked through the peephole. Mrs. Ollivander was waiting outside of the door but as far as I could tell she was alone. I wasn't certain what to do. Only adults were supposed to open the door but I knew I had to open it. I just wished that Papa or Michael were here. They would know if it was alright to break the rule and let Mrs. Ollivander into the house.

"Abigail, your grandmother is outside. Do I let her in?" I shouted.

"Is she alone?" asked Abigail. "If yes then yes. I don't want to see both of them at once again."

Pushing the chair to the side I unlocked the door I didn't remember locking and opened the door half way. Mrs. Ollivander looked like she had been just about to knock again. She smiled at me though I kept my guard up. I didn't need more panic episodes today.

"I'm sorry you two had to watch that," said Mrs. Ollivander. "May I come in, please?"

"No shouting please," I said but stepped aside for her to come in. After she had I locked the door up again. "Sorry we don't have as much fancy stuff here. Also I can't make tea because I am not allowed to use the stovetop."

"Oh I think I have had my fill of tea honestly," said Mrs. Ollivander. "Things have boiled over enough today as it is. Hello, Abigail. I'm so very sorry for that display earlier."

"Are you here to take me away?" asked Abigail. "Mommy doesn't love me so what does it matter."

"Oh honey, don't say that. I'm sure that your mother loves you. She just has some issues that she needs to work on, and is refusing to do so," said Mrs. Ollivander. "But that means that she is being a bit of a stick in the mud on this."

"So she doesn't want me to come home," asked Abigail. She started to sob again and this time I could see the magic that must have been trailing us all the way here. Another storm started to brew overhead. "Mommy doesn't love me."

Mrs. Ollivander pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the cloud vanished. I pulled Abigail into a tight hug. Today had not gone as planned at all. I didn't know how to fix this or even if it could be fixed. I couldn't help it and I started to sob too. I was feeding of Abigail's sorrow and I knew it. It didn't stop the flow of tears.

The door opened once more and I nearly jumped out of Abigail's arms. Michael walked into the room. I was in trouble and I started to panic. Michael would yell at me for letting her into the house. Michael quicker than I had thought he ever would be able to pulled his wand out of his bag. He pointed it at Mrs. Ollivander.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our house?" asked Michael. "If you hurt them, so help me."

"Easy there," said Mrs. Ollivander. "I mean no harm to Abigail and Blake. I'm Abigail's grandmother."

Michael turned to look at me but his wand didn't lower. There was a part of me that thought he was so awesome, then there was the part of me that knew he had not mastered any spell that would be an attack. The much larger part was worried that I was about to get into trouble with Michael. I nodded to him though as he was looking for my acceptance of Mrs. Ollivander. He lowered his wand but didn't put it away.

"Sorry," said Michael. "So who wants to explain what is going on here? Blake you were supposed to be at Abigail's till I came to pick you up."

"Some stuff happened," I said. "So it turns out that Abigail is a witch and this is Mrs. Ollivander, Abigail's grandmother, who is also a witch. I don't want to talk about what happened in the last while. I sent a letter to Papa with Mercury."

"Sorry to intrude into your house," said Mrs. Ollivander. "Blake and Abigail, sort of disappeared on us. Some mean words were thrown around between myself and Abigail's mom. I'm sorry to drag your family into mine's squabble."

"Okay," said Michael. "Blake can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

I nodded and we went into our shared room. Michael looked more than a bit worried. A few times he seemed about to speak but then didn't. The yelling that I was expecting never came. It wasn't like he really ever did yell at me. At least not more than for a single moment. I wish I could shut out the worries from my head that swam around whenever anything went out of hand. I couldn't keep it all in and tears ran down my face. It had been much too much today.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," said Michael. "Clearly you've had a hard day but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine now. Now do I need to ask that lady to go away? Even if just for a bit while you and Abigail calm down for a bit?"

"I.." I started but the words were getting stuck in my throat. Even with his reassurances I kept seeing him yell at me or Mrs. Ollivander yelling. Trembles ran through me and I couldn't see for the thoughts in my head. "I..I..I.."

"Okay," said Michael in a soft tone. "Here just lie down for a bit okay. I'm going to go deal with this and then we are just going to hang out till you feel better okay."

He led me to my bed and tucked me under my weighted blanket. There was something about it that helped calm me like a firm hug. Still I wasn't going to want to come back out from under this for a while still. I buried my head under the blankets and ignored the world as Michael put on some music.

Before too long Abigail walked into the room and climbed under the blanket to sit with me. I liked having her warmth and a hug plus my blanket was best. Neither of us talked. Abigail was much better at talking after stressful days than I was but she wasn't one to force it. Nor did she typically care to. Instead we just sat there listening to vivaldi and the sound of the others breath. But despite the shaking having left my body, my mind was still racing. I couldn't help but dwell on the events of today. Did this mean I was losing Abigail too? That I would be alone at school as Abigail went to live with her Grandmother's house. Mrs. Richards never changed her mind about things and thinking on it I wasn't certain she ever really liked me all that much. I was Abigail's only friend and she mine so she had put up with my weirdness. I wonder if she had always known that Abigail was different. Maybe not magical but at third grade one didn't often have only one friend. Or constantly having letters sent home about how you don't fit in at school. How you are not right and might need something special for school. Abigail had to go to a doctor about something but nothing had come of it. The two of us were still stuck in the same class we had always been in.

My panic had subsided but that didn't make me want to leave my safe space. I didn't want to deal with any of today anymore. I didn't want to deal with what was coming. I would be missing both Abigail and Michael in just a few days and life would be very lonely. I shuddered to think about how Burke was taking this news or for that matter whether or not he would be taking out his loneliness on me in Michael's absence. But more than that I was just felt lost anymore. Half of the pillar's in my life were being taken away from me and I didn't know how I was going to manage.

Pa came into the room and the two of us detangled from the blanket. Abigail's vacant face and Pa's worry said more than words ever would have. There was a moment of silence as Pa came to sit on the bed with us. Abigail clamped onto me from behind. Her grip was strong and tight as if Pa had come to take me away. She was the one who was going to be taken away.

"Hard day huh," said Pa. "Michael filled me in. What do you guys want for dinner? What ever you want."

"I know things are a lot confusing right now. For both of you. But it will get better. Abigail, your grandmother is going to come pick you up tomorrow and take you to her house. But for tonight, it is just you and our family. After that I'll make sure that Blake and you get plenty of time together."

"I'll buy you an owl so we can write everyday," I said. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? So I can get Abigail an owl?"

"We will talk to Mrs Ollivander when she comes to collect Abigail tomorrow," said Pa. "I want to visit this place at least once so I know where I can find you when you go to visit on the weekends. Besides seems like it would be quite the exciting place from what you and Michael have said."

"Yeah," I said. "It isn't that far from here. Just maybe an hour by the underground. Maybe you can still go to the same school."

"We will worry about all of that tomorrow," said Pa. "For now, let's just try to make the most of tonight. How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Really," I asked. We didn't get pizza too often as it was a bit expensive but I did love it. "Can we get one with pineapple on it."

"Is that fine with you, Abigail?" asked Pa. Abigail nodded. She was in a nonverbal mode and I could see that there wasn't much we could do to help her out of that. A quiet night would help though, that and pizza. "One pineapple and cheese pizza coming up."

The rest of the evening went pleasantly. I practiced on my violin while Abigail watched till the pizza arrived and by the time our bellies were full sleep began to worm its way into my head. Any other day I might have fought against it. Just to spend more time with Abigail but the day had been far too demanding of me to allow for any such resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Content Warning: A character is injured and there are some sparing details included._

I woke due to nightmares twice that night though thankfully I didn't wake anyone else with them. Each time I could tell that Abigail was having ones too. She would mumble in her sleep when she was having bad dreams. Thankfully it was fairly easy to make it back to sleep after each time. When I came to for the third time that night there was the faintest hints of light coming from the window. Dawn was nearly upon us and there was no more sleeping for me.

I stumbled out into the living room doing my best to not disturb either Michael or Abigail. The early mornings tended to be my reprieve from the world. The only other person who tended to be up as early as me was Pa. He worked early in the day and had to commute somewhere over an hour to get to work. So my morning ritual included having tea with him while he prepared for work and I waited for the others to wake. As usual I had woke before Pa had though not by much.

"Didn't sleep well, kiddo?" asked Pa as he walked into the room from his and Dad's bedroom. "Those are some serious bags under your eyes."

"Nightmares," I said. We were both being relatively quiet as we spoke. "Do you have to work today?"

"Nah I requested today and tomorrow off," said Pa. "Dad did too. So we can spend all day together. Sorry we haven't been able to do that much this summer."

"I understand," I said. I wasn't happy about it but it was what needed to be done. We were tight with money and Pa and Dad had refused to let me help them. It felt so wrong having a vault filled nearly to the brim with gold and not being able to help family with it.

"So why don't you send a letter to Mrs Ollivander asking if she minds if we bring Abigail to her, that way the five of us can go to this alley together," said Pa.

I scribbled out a note on a piece of paper and went to retrieve Diana. Mercury had returned at some point in the night and he was sleeping in his open cage. We barely locked them up. If ever. Mercury had a note attached to his leg that must have been from Papa. I untied it and tied my new letter to Diana. She was less than happy about being woken but only gave me a slight nip for it. She was lazily off in a matter of moments after I told her who to send the letter to.

Pa was busy with a pot of tea when I returned to living room. I needed something strong already. The right amount of tea would calm me too much and I would get all jittery and anxious too little and it would do nothing. Today was a heavy tea day I could feel already.

Papa's letter read:

Dear Blake,

Thank you for writing me about such an event. I'm sure that was both exciting and frightening at one moment. Alas I am tied to my work at the moment, and can not come to help out. This time of year is particularly busy and I have a new teacher I need to orient to school life before the term begins. The other teachers think there is a curse on the position and at this point I am beginning to agree.

I look forward to seeing Michael in but a few days. I am again sorry that I must separate the two of you boys like this but soon enough you will follow in his footsteps and come to Hogwarts. I know that to a young boy like yourself that two years can seem like such a long time but I assure you it will be gone before you know it. Still I am certain that my words are falling on deaf ears for this topic.

I checked and I can confirm that your friend, Abigail, is in fact on our lists. I am sure she will be relieved to know that she will be attending school with you at the same year. Having a friend to come with you is such a blessing.

Again I wish to express my apologies that I was of no help in your crisis but I hope that all is well between your friend and her family. Write if you need anything else and even if you don't I would love to hear from you. When Michael is here if you want Diana will be able to deliver us both letters at the same time.

WIth love,

Papa

At least he wrote is all I could think. I wasn't in denial that Michael was leaving but I didn't want to dwell on it all the same. It was still too painful. I put the letter away in our cabinet with the rest of Papa's letters. I had saved them. They seemed to precious to throw out.

With the water for the tea on the stove, Pa had ran down stairs to collect the morning paper. He liked to read it when given the chance though that was not most mornings. Dad wouldn't let him hold on to more than a day or two at a time so after that he had to pass them on to Mrs Smith who was the person who had the subscription. Mrs Smith didn't mind getting a few papers here or there a few days late. Besides for the most part Pa only grabbed them on his days off and would have them to her shortly after breakfast.

Nothing but the sound of cups hitting the table and Pa's murmurs about something political that I didn't understand filled my morning. I had two cups of breakfast tea before Michael came stumbling out of our room. He was not as much of a morning person as I was and it took him at least a full cup of tea before he felt up and ready. Today was no exception. Some time later after Michael had downed half of his steaming cup of tea, Abigail came out to join us at the table.

"Good morning," said Pa. There was a hint of worry and lots of love in his voice. Pa was always ready to make anybody feel like they were important to him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," said Abigail. Her voice trembled and tears were forming in her eyes. "Had bad dreams."

"I'm sorry about that," said Pa. "I know that things are a bit hard right now but it will get better. When I was a bit older than Michael is now, my parents kicked me out. They didn't like that I was gay and I wouldn't go back into the closet for them. I won't say that it didn't hurt but in a strange way things got better after that. I wouldn't have my family now if it weren't for that. Just remember that you are a very special young girl and your magic only makes you more special not less."

"Yeah," said Abigail. Pa's words seemed to have had no effect on her and I didn't blame her. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Not now and not ever do you need to apologize for being yourself," said Pa fervently. "But as I know how I felt when I had to face a similar situation why don't we instead look towards what fun we can get up to today?"

His words finally seemed to have reached Abigail and she looked excited for a day of merriment. I couldn't wait to show her what exciting things waited for us at Diagon Alley. I was going to treat her to whatever she wanted today. That is of course if Mrs Ollivander was fine with us taking her to Diagon Alley ourselves.

As if I had summoned her with my thoughts, Diana flew into the room through my bedroom. She had a neatly rolled scroll in her claws and had a satisfied look to her face, which she wore every time she returned from a delivery. Owls were a lot more expresive with their eyes than I had expected and DIana was no exception. Diana landed on the back of my chair and presented one of her feet with the scroll.

It was from Mrs Ollivander and indicated that it would be lovely for us to bring Abigail to her. She gave the adress of the Leaky Cauldron and instructions on how to get into Diagon Alley. That was new information for me though I didn't rightly know how to get to the tavern that held the entrance. Pa though when I showed him the letter seemed to know just where that was.

Pa sent us off to get dressed while he started breakfast. Abigail borrowed some of my clothes. We had swapped enough to know that only my newer clothes would fit her as Dad always bought slightly too big clothes for us. As the morning progressed I couldn't help but watch as my emotions started to grow out of hand. Excitement and nervousness loved to play off one another and before I sat back down for breakfast I was already jittery.

"The first thing I am going to learn at school is a way to stop your nightmares," announced Michael. "Are you certain going shopping is something you can handle today?"

Michael was the best at reading me. Abigail was a close second but she often would get caught up in my emotions without fully realizing she was. I didn't much like it sometimes but Michael had a tendency to be over protective on days like this. To his credit he could tell when I was going to have a bad day in ways that I normally couldn't.

"I'll be fine," I said. "It wasn't that bad last time."

"I am pretty certain today is going to be much busier," said Michael. "I want you both to tell me when things are even starting to get to be annoying. I want today to be happy for all of us. Including you two."

Both Abigail and I nodded our understanding. Today was to be our best attempt at having a good day, and the best days were when we didn't push ourselves too much. Too many good days had been ruined that way. Yesterday's shadow hadn't lifted and as such the day had much against it as it.

Dad stumbled into the room. He wasn't really awake yet as he hadn't had his coffee. He was the only one in the house who drank the stuff but he more than made up for the rest of us. I wasn't allowed to have any coffee and Michael wouldn't drink it out of solidarity. Pa on the other hand would only drink coffee on days that he needed energy the most. Today was not one of those days for Pa.

"Good morning," said Pa. His voice had a sort of charm to it when he wished Dad good morning. It was the same charm to it that would come out when ever he told someone of his love for them. "I hope that at least one of us slept well last night?"

"Coffee," groaned Dad. There was a playfulness hidden in his voice. "Coffee first then I can tell you how well I slept. After all never really know till then."

"You're an adict," said Pa. "Still you are my addict."

"Damn straight," said Dad.

"Well not all that straight through," Pa joked.

By the time Dad had retrieved his cup of morning joe, the food was ready and the two started to dish us. Our table wasn't really meant for more than four at a time so Dad and Pa ate in the kitchen after bring us food. Scramble and bacon with a bit of toast was just what the doctor had ordered and I was feeling much better.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dad. He and Pa were quick eaters and came to stand near the three of us at the table. "We have to be at king station tomorrow at nine right? But till then we should do something special."

"We are going to go to that wizarding shopping center that Michael and Blake keep going on about," said Pa. "We've got to deliver the fair princess, Abigail, slayer of loneliness to her Grandmother. Though not before we get a feel for her Gran."

"Yeah," said Michael. There was a grimness to his voice that I didn't often hear. It only ever came out when Michael was about to teach someone a lesson about picking on his brother. It was a voice that had come to mean scary things to many in our elementary school. It was often accompanied by a bit of magic. Though that had only happened before Michael got his wand. He hadn't caused anything unusual in a while. "We got to get Abigail an owl. So she can keep in touch with Blake. You had better."

"I will," said Abigail. She was clearly offended by the thought that she wouldn't keep in touch as if such a thought was well unthinkable. It was to me. If I had to swim to those rowdy colonies we had learned about in school as of recent to be with Abigail, I would do so in a heartbeat. Not that I knew how to swim.

"Now Michael," scolded Pa. "We don't threaten your brother's friends. No matter what sort of trouble she would bring upon herself if she were to avoid him after this."

"Pa, Michael," I stammered. "Don't scare her or she really won't want to talk to me. I think I might just die if that were to happen."

"He isn't joking," warned Michael in a near whisper to Abigail. "I'm sure that you two will be married well before I ever am."

Abigail blushed at that and avoided my eyes. I was more than willing to marry her but maybe later when I could give her the wedding she deserved. The wedding that I wanted. I had images of it. Abigail wore this giant poofy dress and we were in a forest where much of those in attendance were not people but animals. Many were my own dolls turned real. Mr Grins was proceeding the event. Pa and Dad were crying to one side constantly spouting things about just how beautiful Abigail's dress was or how happy they were. Michael stood to one side in a tux that played nicely to his dark skin. I could never see myself though in that fever dream of a future. It was a bit weird but I knew that things were going to be just like that.

"You don't planing our wedding?" asked Abigail. "Just so you know you are the only boy I would ever mary. All other ones are icky."

Everyone except myself and of course Abigail, laughed at that. There was no mirth in her eyes just a cool determination. I wonder if she had the same image as I did for our wedding. Not that I was going to ask right now with everyone else there.

"Well we had best head out then," said Dad. "If we need to go get wedding invitations while we are out. Michael can you grab anything you think we might need?"

"Right away," he said. Michael almost ran but mostly speed walked into our shared bedroom. Two minutes later he came back with a school back strung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Got your key, Blake. I don't suppose you are going to let me pay for anything today."

"Not unless Pa or Dad make me," I said.

When we had come home with images of how to spend such a large amount of gold, Michael and I had a long fight about who was allowed to spend their money. We almost got in trouble for it till Pa figured out we were fighting over who got to buy the other gifts and who needed the funds more. I had won the argument by telling him a close approximation of how much more money I had to myself than the two of us shared. I was always good at such guesstimates and was at this point banned from any such event at school. I was always the closest. Still the school hadn't caught on and stopped Abigail from using my guess.

"Really boys," said Pa. "I thought we agreed you would split any money and to not go trying to out do one and another with fanciful gifts."

"Yeah but I have to be the one to give Abigail the best gift today," I said. "And Michael is going to school tomorrow so I have to make sure the both of them have something special to remember me by."

"Yeah but you are going to be the one home alone," Michael said. "I talked Burke into being nice to you while I am gone but honestly if any of us needs something to keep us feeling good it is you.":

"You aren't allowed to shower me in stuff, Blake," said Abigail. "Mom…" Abigail grew quiet for a moment. "...Said that marriages are supposed to be equal so how am I supposed to return the gits. I don't have any money."

My eyes darted back and forth between Abigail and Michael. It wasn't much fair when the two of them ganged up on me like this. Pa and Dad put a hand each on my shoulders. I could feel their silent words calming me.

"You three are children," said Pa. "Leave all this money talk to us okay?"

"Okay," the three of us said in unison. I was pretty certain that Michael and I would still be paying for everything. Michael had stole a glance at me that I knew meant he had our vault keys with him.

We gathered our jackets and Michael his backpack and we headed off to the underground entrance near the house. It was a pleasant walk though as it was a Thursday the underground was far too noisy and Dad handed me our discman. The headphones didn't fit me right but it was better than having a panic attack on the crowded underground. Thankfully Dad's device still had my favorite compact disc in it. I loved the soothing tones of Enya.

I barely noticed when we got off the train near the center of London. Downtown was always busier than I liked and I did my best to just focus on my music. Michael had my hand in his and Dad was close behind us with Pa leading the way. Abigail on the other hand seemed to thrive with all the sights and sounds of the city. She always perked up and had a smile on her face when we went any where busy. Well provided there wasn't much shouting. I didn't rightly understand how she could stand the dull roar of the city but she claimed it was calming.

We found the Leaky Cauldron easier than I had thought we would. There was something off about it as Pa nearly walked past it and almost everyone around us acted like the place didn't exist. It had seen better days but I wasn't certain if that was negligent or purposful. Still there was a special charm to its battered look. Like this had been here nearly as long as london had been here.

Inside there were a number of people all dressed in odd outfits. Most were nursing coffee mugs or a plate of scramble. A few paused to look up at us but none seemed to care except for the bartender. He was a squat man with a bit of a hump. If his eyes weren't as kind as they were his overall appearance would have scared me.

"Can I help ya?" asked the bartender. "Here for something particular or just stumbled in?" 

"We're here for dragon alley, or something," Dad said. "The wizard shopping center thing. Sorry this is all new to us."

"Ah," said the bartender. He looked at Michael with a bit more joy in his eye. "So you must be attending Hogwarts this year. Yer gonna love it there. Word to the wise, today Diagon Alley is gonna be busy to all hell 'n back. Next time you need to pick up your school supplies come a bit earlier and there won't be such a crowd. Oh and come back for lunch if yer still here, it's on the house for first year muggle borns. Want to give out the right impression."

"Thank you," said Michael. "Can you just show us the wall to get into the Alley? Got letter explaining how but yeah."

"No problem," said the Bartender. "Right this way. Oh the name is Tom. For you parents, if yer need to get a hold of yer son here, yah can come here to use our owls. They'll get the job done right quick."

"Thanks," said Pa. He seemed the least worried by Tom's overly friendliness. Dad and I were always a bit worried about new people.

Tom showed us to a brick wall where he pulled out his wand and tapped a set of bricks. Immediately they started pulling back to reveal Diagon Alley. Tom was right the place was packed and it wasn't even nine yet. There must have been ten times as many people than the previous time Michael and I had been here when we were with Papa.

The noise was overwhelming to say the least and as I turned the discman back, I found it to not be working. Something here must make muggle technology not work though what was beyond me. Our group started walking away with Michael in the lead. I knew he was going to head straight to Gringotts but I started to lose track of him in the crowd. Thankfully Pa seemed to notice me lagging behind and stopped to wait for me. Hand in hand we set off to catch up. They had a bit of a lead and I couldn't see Dad or any of the others but Pa who was the tallest of us all didn't seem worried in the least so I tried to set my worries aside. It wasn't working.

Pa pulled us to the side where there a small shop. Pa pushed his way through the door and then closed it behind us. I hadn't been to this shop before but as it was only my second visit that was of little suprise. The room was decorated with magical paintings of all sorts of things and one of them I recognized as a painting of Merlin. He was a big deal as far as I could tell from Michael's history book. The place was relatively empty though a gaggle of young adults sat to in a booth towards the back. They seemed to be playing some sort of game.

"Welcome," said a round wizard who had a curly goatee and was balding. "Welcoming to the Dreaming, Games Emporium. You have the look of a muggle out of place but our shop is welcoming to all types of folks. Anything I can help you find?"

"We just came in cause it looked quiet," said Pa. "Bit overwhelming out there right now. My eldest son is attending Hogwarts this year and we are here to drop off a family friend with her grandparents. You don't happen to know the way to Ollivander's shop do you?"

"Of course," said the shopkeep. "Name's John by the way. So it is down the Alley about a block and a half and on the right. Shouldn't miss it as it has that old sign of theirs. Garrick won't let me fix it up for him though says it has character the way it is."

"Do you mind if we stay here till it quiets down out there? Blake here has anxiety issues," asked Pa.

"I don't mind you hanging out, you might buy something," said John. "But it isn't gonna get any quieter today. Well not till most places are closed at least. But I have just the thing for you. Got a cousin who is Autistic and he comes in with a pair of enchanted earmuffs that play music and block out other noises. He showed me how to perform the charms to make them. I'm sure if you give me a bit I could give you something."

"That would be lovely," said Pa. "I am not going to even pretend to know how any of that works but all the same we are very appreciative of it."

"Yeah isn't a problem. Besides I need to work on something like this anyway. I'm supposed to be figuring out if they are sellable and kinda been putting that off," said John. "This is gonna take me maybe twenty minutes, why don't you have a look around. We have a lot of muggle games too. Magic is very useful but you muggles have some great ideas on things."

I just nodded and started to work my way through the shelves that lined the place. There were so many different things that I didn't recognize at all. Sure there was a large selection of chess boards but the odd thing was they only came with one side and most of the sets were moving. Pa seemed quite intrigued with that. He enjoyed playing chess and had taught both Michael and I to play but as Pa was much better than either Michael or I at the game we hardly played. Still it was fun to look at the various different themes at play. I particularly liked one that was filled with fey creatures.

Eventually John came back with a pink hair band in tow. He looked a bit worried but I couldn't see why until it hit me. The only color he had available had been pink which wasn't very manly. When I was being honest with myself it was the color I prefered over reds or blues. Sure Purple was my favorite color but pink was still something I liked. This grain of truth though always made me feel nasty inside though. Like my heart had been ripped out long ago and the wound had never healed fully.

"I hope you don't mind pink," said John. "I know it isn't the most manly of things but I figure you can paint it later. I would just cast a color changing charm on it but I am afraid that would mess with the other charms on it. Well if you would try it on?"

I nodded and took the hair band from his outstretched hand. The thing was too big when I put it on initially but it shrunk almost immediately. With it snug over my head I could hear music coming from what seemed like all around me. It was calming music that sort of reminded me of elevator music but less repetitive. I sat there listening to it for a bit wondering why no one had asked how it was working when Pa put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him to see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear a thing he was saying.

Removing the hairband, I said, "It works. Maybe too well. I can't hear anything but the music while it is on."

"Hmm," said John. "Well better go back to the drawing board on that one. Do you want to keep that one? It is gonna take me a while to tweak with the spell to get it to work better. Like weeks at least."

"Pa?" I asked. I couldn't help but let my longing spill into my voice. This made the world much better.

"We would love to keep it. How much do you want for it?" asked Pa. "I only have, uh, muggle money right now."

"Oh don't fret that. You're helping me make a better product. Can't charge you for that. Just come back in a couple weeks and tell me how well the thing is holding up. Just send me an owl with any music you would prefer it to play. Right now I can only make it play one so hope that you don't mind," said John.

"Thank you," I said. I slipped the headband back on and looked to Pa. I watched him sigh and take me by the hand.

Outside was much more tolerable without the noise. Pa had put me up on his shoulders and I could see nearly everything from up there. Not that my vantage point revealed where Abigail, Michael and Dad had got off to but I didn't really mind. Pa didn't seem to need direction and was headed towards Ollivander's shop which I could see over the sea of people. There was just as much crowd in front of Ollivanders as anywhere else but more seemed to be just sitting there waiting. I wasn't certain if we were even going to be able to get to the front door. Pa didn't seem to mind and I wasn't going to leave the comfort of my hairband to be able to talk to him.

Somehow Pa got all the way to the front of the crowd outside of Ollivanders. I hadn't been paying attention and as I turned to look I could see a few people behind us staring daggers at Pa. He wasn't much to wait in lines when there wasn't a proper line. It was as if the wizarding world didn't know how to que. All in all a few angry people were worth the cut in line. Especially as we weren't there to shop.

Pa had to take me down for us to get into the building. Inside there was an older woman who was spinning back and forth slightly with a look of worry. Mr Ollivander wasn't to be seen but two red headed boys waited near the desk. There was a pile of wands on the desk which was far larger than Michael's had been. The mother or grandmother of the twins smiled sweetly at us as we entered.

Pa and her talked for a moment. She seemed to have been explaining something to Pa but I didn't hear the slightest peep of noise still. Mr Ollivander came from behind one of the many shelves. He was so focused on the wand that until he had handed it over he didn't seem to notice us. One of the boys swished the wand in the air and for a moment it seemed like it might be the one as red sparks shot out of the end of the wand. That was until the sparks exploded with a force far above what seemed right for specks of their size. The blast knocked over one of the bookshelves with a clattering of wands all over the floor and knocked both boys back to the glass window behind them. Pa seemed almost to have been ready for that and had braced against the blast. I however was not so lucky. I flew back into a small shelf to the far right side of the shop. Pain shot up my back that was unlike anything I had ever felt before and then the shelf collapsed on top of me. I still couldn't hear a thing but my hands were pinned.

Everything hurt. There wasn't a bit of me that wasn't in pain. I had bit my tongue and could feel cuts and bruises all over my arms neck and legs. But the pain in my back was bad enough to nearly drown out the rest of it all. I couldn't muster the strength to try to free myself.

The half of a shelf that blocked my view from what was going on was lifted aside and tossed with an ease that almost scared me. Fear gripped Pa with its spindly fingers tightening its grip as he glanced at me.

"I'm fine," I sputtered. Pa said something back but I couldn't hear him. He had reached down to me and pulled me from the mess. I moved like a rag doll in his grip. "Why is my shirt all red now?"

He pulled my hairband off my head and I could see his tears running down his cheeks. Pa never cried. Not once but his tears dripped onto my face. As his hand rubbed my head spikes of pain ran through my body.

'I know that you're scared but I need to see if I am to help her," said the mother. "Know a few healing spells. Had to with my boys over there."

Pa didn't' seem like he could speak as he sat back from me. The mother looked over me and pulled up my shirt to see though it didn't reveal what had skewered me. Whatever it was must have been bad as her face went even more pale. With her wand in hand she said something that I didn't' catch as the world was starting to blur. Some of my pain lessened and I could breathe much better. The woman sighed in relief.

"Gonna have to take her to Saint Mungo's," said the woman. "Don't worry the healers will fix her up as right as rain in no time. Much better than I at this. Your muggles right?"

"Yeah," said Pa as he nodded. "That a hospital?"

"Only the best in the Isles. Don't worry this sort of thing is an easy fix as long as none of her organs got hit and even then won't spend more than a day in the hospital. Can you stand?" she asked of Pa. "We got to get her to a fireplace. I don't think apperating with her would be a good thing. Not in this state. Name's Molly Weasley."

"Julian Webb. I'll be ready in a bit," said Pa. He got up and disappeared behind Mrs Weasley who was wiping away things from my face. "Mr Ollivander? Did your wife let you know your granddaughter was going to be dropped off today?"

"Yes we were expecting her," said Mr. Ollivander. "Don't know if she has yet? Tell me that isn't her is it?"

"No that's my son Blake," said Pa. "He's Abigail's best friend and we were going to stop by but we got separated. Can you tell my partner where we are if he shows up? At St. Mungo's. Whatever that is."

"Of course," said Mr. Ollivander. "Molly now don't worry I'll watch your sons while you're gone."

"Thank you kindly," said Mrs Weasley. "Don't be causing any more explosions. And help Mr. Ollivander clean up this mess."

The two twins seemed to be still slightly dazed and both couldn't stop staring at me. The one in green had tears running down his cheeks and the other was holding him by the shoulders with fingers so tight that you could see the blood draining from them.

Being picked up was quite painful and Mrs Weasley had to recast her spell on me afterwards. Mr. Ollivander lead us into a back room and through a door into a room that seemed to be in a different building. Gone was the dust and clutter and instead a nice and proper house. Like I would imagine a well to do family might have. Nothing screamed of opulence but nothing seemed cheap either. The fireplace was down the hall and to a right. Mrs Weasley explained to Pa how something called Floo powder worked before showing him. A bright green flash and she was gone from the fireplace. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could when Pa followed suit.

We came to a large vaulted room that had a few milling about. One person seemed to have lost their had somehow though they seemed to be doing fine beyond that. Another was waiting on a pair of chairs stretched out with giant boils that kept forming and then pop only to form again. They looked quite pained with each pop. I didn't watch for long as my stomach was turning at the sight of them. Mrs Weasley was already talking to the receptionist when dad hurried over while doing his best to jostle me as little as possible. I could feel that I was loosing blood again as my head was starting to spin.

"Here put him down on this," said the receptionist. He twirled his wand and a stretcher appeared out of nowhere. "Well take him up to magical accidents and have him right in no time."

A second person had come up. This one wearing white robes and hat who the stretchers seemed to follow on its own. I was having difficulty keeping track of what we went past or what was happening. Pa was talking to me but I could really understand what he was saying.

I came to in a hospital bed though not one like the television had but an older one. Still it seemed to function much the same as I was slightly propped up. I was feeling much better and all but the smallest amount of pain had left me. I felt drained like I had been in gym class all day.

Pa didn't seem to notice me as he stared at the ceiling. I could tell he was exhausted as he wasn't even moving his leg which he would do when he was stressed. I reached out and touched his leg with just the tip of my fingers. He jolted up and I could tell he had been crying from the red in his eyes.

"Oh thank god," said Pa. "I've been so worried."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry, Sorry. For what? You didn't do a thing wrong," said Pa. "I'm just happy you're alright, well awake. The doctor said we were very lucky. The wand that pierced you didn't shatter which would have been a problem. But they say you should make a full recover. Just a bit of a scar that won't fade is all."

"Just a scar?" I said. That seemed like very little for all of that. "That doesn't seem like much."

"Yeah magic is pretty amazing. Mrs Weasley went to go collect Dad, Michael and maybe Abigail," 

"Sorry for ruining today," I mumbled. Even with the pain from my wound all but a dull echo in my body something felt wrong. I felt wrong and I couldn't place it. It was the same sort of dread that always plagued me. A doctor had told me I had some sort of generalized stress disorder but I didn't really understand that and even that label never fit. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Bud, none of this is your fault. I wish I knew what got you thinking like this but you know it isn't your fault," said Pa. "Just try to rest. I left that hairband back at Mr Ollivander's shop or I'd offer you that. Hopefully they don't throw it out. I got this wand not that I can use it."

"Is that the one?" I asked while stumbling over my words. It was growing hard to keep my breathing under control which was the last straw before a meltdown.

"Yeah," said Pa. "Said the darn thing came out unschathed somehow. Can't see Mr Ollivander wanting it back now that it is soak in your innards."

"That is gross," I giggled. Pa was good at getting me to laugh. "Can I see it? I want to see if I can make it work."

"Sure, though no more explosions," Pa said. "Maybe some good will come of this." 

The wand felt right in my hands even if it seemed a bit big. The wood was dark reddish in color and it had intricate designs carve in it. It felt ancient and I could feel a yearning in it. Like it had waited a long time to be weilded. Was my blood the reason it was so dark in color? It didn't feel dirty or anything. I centered my mind for a moment before saying "Lumos."

The wand lit up like a magnesium torch. It was much more powerful of a result than I was expecting. I couldn't help but think the wand was showing off for me. I was fine with that. I felt like a part of me that had been missing for all my life was back in my hands. I smiled at. My worry had all but faded.

"Good job," said Pa. "Though I am pretty certain that Papa told you two not to be practicing magic yet."

I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes. I wasn't much for praying but hopefully he would not ask any further. He just smiled and rubbed my head. I sighed in relief.

"I dont' know what your Papa was thinking taking Michael shoping so early. There was no way you two weren't gonna dig into that," said Pa. "I sure woudl have. So what else can you do?"

"Um the light spell and a shield spell. That one is a lot harder and it only really works some of the time. That and I don't think it was meant to block pillows so I don't know how good we are doing," I said. "Michael knows more than I do." 

"I'm very proud of you two. Someday the world will see how special you are in the same way your dad and I do," said Pa. "But enough of that you should be resting. The doctor said she would be back later to check up on you but that you were to rest uninterrupted till then."

I nodded. I rested my eyes which were heavier than I had thought and soon the waking world was replaced by that of dreams. Dreamt of amazing things of feats and skills that I could scarcely imagine. Just little figments of ideas that flitered through my dreams. The only concrete thing in all of it was my family and Abigail but despite that my dreams weren't nightmarish if anything they were pleasant.

Hunger awoke me some time later. The room was quite bright more so than it had been earlier. Pa had gone somewhere and the only others in the room were patients. There was a small blonde girl who was just staring at the ceiling. Her arm was all bandaged up but there was something off to her. It was like I had found a kindred spirit. Albiet one who seemed broken in some way.

With a grimace at my clothes, which had been replaced with a hospital gown, I stumbled over to the girl's bed. Her eyes were quite beautiful but they were filled with the red of tears. Something horrible had happened to her so much that she wasn't really there when I was looking down at her.

"Hello," I said. I paused for a moment before taking a seat. "Something real bad must have happened to you. I don't know if I can even think of what it was. Still I just feel like talkiing to someone and while Pa says that I should only talk to those who talk back, I feel like you would be an interesting person to talk to."

I paused to give her a chance to speak. When she didn't I continued, "I hope I get to keep this wand. It impaled me. Which by the way you should avoid if you can. Not that I had any choice in the matter. But it just feels right in a way that Michael's wand hasn't. Michael is my adoptive brother. We do most things together but he is going to Hogwarts this year and I have to wait another two years past that. I bet you are going to go as well. Maybe we are the same year. That would be cool. You seem like a good friend."

Once more I waited for her to talk and when she didn't I continued. I talked to her for a good twenty minutes till someone entered the room. Michael's head poked in from behind the door and I could see his panic, subtle compared to mine, until he turned and saw me. I could see his worry fall from his face.

"I'm so glad your okay," said Michael. He ran over and squeezed me into a tight hug. "When we showed up at Ollivander's Wands they were closed because of some sort of accident. Mrs Ollivander said you had been taken to Saint Mungo's and I freaked. I'm so happy you're safe though."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I hadn't meant to worry him. But I must have when we got separated.

"No," Michael said firmly and not the least bit quiet. "You aren't to blame for this. Not at all. It was an accident. Those two twins didn't mean to and you had no idea. Nothing's your fault."

I looked away from Michael trying to hide the fact that I was still feeling at fault. My attention was drawn towards the girl next to us. She was looking at us as tears ran down her cheeks. I pulled myself out of Michael's grip and pulled her into a hug.

"You finally there now?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I"m sorry. I'm sorry," mumbled the girl. She at first seemed off put from my hug but quickly she gripped me as tightly as I her. "Where is my papa?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. "But we can go find him if you want?"

"Please," said the girl.

"Why don't you two stay here and I will go ask the nurse person just down the hall?" suggested Michael. "Besides Pa and Dad are going to want to see you. I sort of just snuck past them."

I nodded and Michael retreated out of the room. The girl wouldn't let go of me and I didn't mind so I climbed up onto the bed with her. She leaned against me and it was then I noticed how skinny she was. I could see her ribs out the back of her gown that wasn't tied shut. Her blue eyes though were like crystal and she seemed to be staring at something running around my head though I couldn't see it.

"Your nargles are a special bred they are," said the girl. "Never seen any like that before."

"I've never seen a nargle so I wouldn't know. Does everyone have them?" I asked.

"I've only met one person who seemed immune to them," said the girl. "My gran never seemed to have them. She was a strong woman but I don't remember her much."

"Yeah I haven't ever met any of my grandparents. Or any of my adopted ones outside of Papa and he is an adopted Papa," I said.

"That sounds complicated. Christmas must either be very fun or not so much," said the girl. "I don't have much family anymore."

She started to sob gently with her last words and her head leaned against my shoulder. I rubbed her far shoulder from me and just tried to do what Michael would do for me when I was feeling down. She must have lost someone or somebodies who were special to her. I didn't want to think of what would happen if I lost any of my family.

A nurse walked in and she had a weird mix of sad and happy on her face. She pulled out her wand and said something but I saw no effect from her spell. She didn't seem to be concerned though as she walked over to us.

"Oh Luna, it is so good to see you up," said the nurse. "Your father is going to be so relieved. I'm sure you want to see him but he is out at work right now. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Bad," said Luna. "My heart hurts."

"I'm sure it does," said the Nurse. He voice was soft and loving. "Does anywhere else hurt?"

"No," said Luna.

My family piled into the room and they all seemed to be in various states of disheveledness themselves. Pa had it the worse but the other two looked like they had been through a marathon of emotions. They kept their distance as the nurse asked a few more questions of Luna. I failed to pay attention to them as I kept my focus on my own family. Guilt seemed like an incomplete word for what I was feeling at the moment. Even if Michael and Pa were right and none of this was my fault.

"I'm going to send an owl to your father. If you want I can get you some privacy?" asked the nurse of Luna.

"No," said Luna startled. "Don't make them go away. I need this one."

"Okay," said the Nurse. "Just no rough housing. Either of you."

We both nodded and the nurse left the room. Michael sat down on the bed on my other side and Dad dragged the other chair over. The four of us just sat in silence with the only sound the soft sobbing of Luna on my shoulder. After a bit her tears seemed to dry but she still hung on me. Abigail would be jealos and on some level that thought made me happy.

"Let me guess you want to stay till her dad gets here?" asked Dad. I nodded. "You have too big of a heart. Though that is part of what makes you special."

"Maybe that is why you have such weird Nargles?" asked Luna. "I mean I am not certain they are Nargles anyway."

Everyone except for me had a puzzled look to them. Michael seemingly the worse. He opened his mouth a couple of times but he seemed to think better of it and just let the whole thing drop. I just patted him on the back.

Luna and I talked for a while. She had all sorts of interesting things to say and about half of it seemed too absurd to be real but that didn't matter. As long as she felt they were real that was all that mattered. Dad and Pa took a nap which was fairly ususal and Michael did his best to kepp up with our conversation.

A battered man came rushing into the room and scooped Luna up in a hug. I could feel the joy and stress radiating off of him. He spun her around in the air nearly smacking Michael with her feet and doing so to me.

"Oh my sun and moon. I am so happy to see you in the land of the living once more," said Luna's Father. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for your waking."

"It is alright father," said Luna. "I don't know if his magic would have worked with you here."

"Whose magic, dear?" asked Luna's father.

"Well really both of them. I forgot my manners and I don't know their names. Still they woke me from my nightmare," said Luna.

"I can't thank you enough," said Luna's father. "I was afraid I had lost my little Luna to the land of dreams and memories. But you woke her for me. Thank you boys. Tell me your names. The world will know of your heroics."

"Father," said Luna. "The world will know of them later. Maybe best to let them be for now."

"Yes," said Luna's father. "I can see great things in you two. If you are in need of anything just look for the Lovegoods."

"Of course sir," said Michael. "I'm Michael and this is Blake. Didn't really do anything though sir."

"Humble too," said Mr Lovegood. "You're of age to attend Hogwarts yes?"

"Yeah this is my first year, sir," said Michael. "Blake here has two years to go."

"My little Luna has three," said Mr Lovegood. "It is good to know she will have such others to look up to. But I shall not take up more of your time this day. You must have had a exciting day to be here."

"Exciting is one way of putting it," said Pa. "Not the word I would use but it does fit. I'll go check if Blake can leave."

I hopped off Luna's bed and sat down on my own. Both Michael and Dad seemed as exhausted as i felt. We didn't speak and I only half way listened to the Lovegoods talking. Luna had been there a week so far and Mr Lovegood had spent that time working on funeral preperations. Luna may have run out of tears but I hadn't.

Before too long Pa returned with a set of new clothes. They were not your typical muggle affair and were a bit too big for me. Still I liked that they were long and flowing. Thankfully there was a curtain to dress behind. I didn't much like being naked let alone infront of others. Still it was weird finding a healed scar on my adomin where this morning there was none. It was sore to the touch though so I didn't dwell on it.

Down in the receiption area I found myself much more able to take in the details of the hospital. There were a number of paintings though most were much larger than the ones of Gringotts. All of them were moving though except for one which seemed to be missing the subject as it depicted an empty chair. To one side was a set of fireplaces each with a small pot of floo powder.

Pa walked up to the receptionist and stood there for a good minute. He must have had something worrying him as he wasn't one to just stare at a person for this long. Pa said, "Excuse me. I was wondering if you were the person we had to talk to about squaring the bill."

"No that is up in administrative," said the Receptionist. "But you were hear because of an accident and an emergency at that. We don't charge for those services. Especially not ones that require as little work as your kid did."

"Oh," said Pa. "Thanks then. Uh one more question. We came here via floo powder but I don't know how to get back to where we were. How would I work the thing to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were muggles there for a second," said the Receptionist. He got up and walked over to the fireplaces. "Here let me just show you. Just take a pinch of the powder and throw it into the fire then step in and say your destination very carefully. Keep your eyes shut and your elbows in for safety reasons and you should come out the other side all fine."

"Thanks," said Pa. "Wasn't paying much attention on the way here."

"Totally understood," said the Receptionist. "Have a good day."

I took the floo trip the best. Michael looked green and dad and pa were less than pleased by the experience. Still we ended up at once more at the Leaky Cauldron. The place was pretty well packed which made sense when I spotted the grandfather clock on the far wall. It was half past noon and everyone who had been out shopping was here eating now. It was too much for me already and I pulled on Pa's shirt. I didn't need to say anything else as I stumbled along with them out of the pub.

The streets were a bit clearer but not by enough to matter. Pa put me back up on his shoulders and we hurried down the alley. This time we managed to stay together. Ollivander's Wands had a big closed sign out front and the interior looked to be as much of a mess as when we were there last. I couldn't see how we were supposed to check on Abigail now but Dad and Michael seemed to know where to go as they continued further down the street. We came to a small off shoot and followed Michael down it. After two twists we found ourselves in what I would have called an alleyway. None of this busy street but a quiet and dingy walk way. Three doors down and Michael knocked on the one on the left.

"Oh thank goodness," said Mrs Ollivander when the door sprung open. "I was worried sick about him when you brought him through. Is he alright he looks a bit off?"

"Just stress," said Michael. "Honestly was expecting this today. Not the explosion mind you but him ending up nearly comatose cause of stress. He should be fine after a good night's rest."

"Oh well come in, come in," said Mrs Ollivander. "Abigail isn't much better. I can't tell if it is worry or something else."

"Blake could tell you," said Pa. "if he was up for talking right now. The two of them get each other like nothing I have ever seen before. Blake is a bit autistic and I suspect that Abigail is too."

"Autistic? What is that?" asked Mrs Ollivander. "Is that some sort of muggle medical terminology or some other such nonsense."

"Yeah," said Dad. "I don't rightly understand it but the school said he might need to be put in a special class but we fought that as well we could. Both Blake and Abigail are very smart kids and I for one don't think it is fair to keep them behind because they aren't the best at socializing."

Mrs Ollivander had showed us to a parlor that also had a fireplace though this one was much less impressive and I doubted one could use the floo here. Abigail and Mr Ollivander were seated at a couch with cups of tea and half eaten sandwiches. Both of them looked worse for wear. Abigail jumped up and scooped me up into a hug as soon as she saw me.

"I, I was so worried," stammered Abigail. "You're fine? Right?"

I nodded. Words felt too hard at the moment. I held on to Abigail as she started to back out of our hug. Without any further prompting she went back to squeezing me in a bear hug. We sat there for a long awkward few moments as everyone else just sort of stared. The only one who seemed to be undisturbed by the length of our hug was Michael who had flopped down on the opposite couch near Mrs Ollivander.

Finally feeling human again, Abigail and I flopped down onto the couch with me leaning against her. Pa and Mr Ollivander went through a few minutes of mutual apologies over who was at fault for this morning. Dad ended the cycle of argumentative apologizing by changing the subject to school.

"So are you planing on having Abigail go back to muggle school now?" asked Dad.

"No we weren't planning on letting her continue. There is just too much she'll know about our world that I don't think it is wise putting her out there to accidentally expose the wizarding world. Not only that but muggles don't have the best track record of being accepting of magic even unintentional magic. It is just safer this way."

Abigail didn't seem all that happy about that. I knew she only cared because she wouldn't be able to see me near as much any more. Visiting on weekends would be easy enough but if I were to stay in school then I would be stuck only doing that. It was further nail in the coffin that was my composure.

A crack of thunder filled the room which made me jump out of my skin. A storm cloud had formed above Abigail's head and her face matched the storm above. The last two days had been far too eventful for either of us and if I could I would have melted into a puddle on the floor. Abigail on the other hand started to flail about. She was pounding on her head.

Mrs Ollivander whipped out her wand and pointed it at Abigail. She went rigid and fell into the couch. She was still breathing but whatever had been cast on her did not make the panic disappear. Mr Ollivander stood up and popped out of existence while Mrs Ollivander dispelled the cloud.

The room started to get hectic as everyone burst into words. I couldn't' keep track of who was speaking at any given time, let alone what was being said. Mrs Ollivander disappeared and soon someone was putting something on my head. Music filled my world in that instant and I could feel myself calming immediately. Still it would take me some time before I could move again.

Mr Ollivander popped back into existence carrying a new bag. He pulled to identical vials from the bag and handed one to Pa. Pa pulled me up from the couch where I had been seeping out of reality and he forced the liquid down my throat. Not that I fought him. I wasn't really able to nor even wanted too. On some level I did not' exist. Mr Ollivander had done the same for Abigail.

A strange calmness washed over me and i felt drowsy all of the sudden. After a few minutes Pa took off my hairband and the world came back to me. Or at least sound did. Nothing really felt real at the moment but it wasn't as disconcerting as usual.

"Blake," said Pa. "Can you hear me?"

"Yesh," I said slurred. "I feel..funny"

"Just a side effect of the potion we gave you," said Mrs Ollivander. "Only had adult sizes so a bit much for you two I would suspect. Don't' fret though it isn't harmful."

"How's Abigail?" I asked.

"She is fine. Just fell asleep," said Michael. "How much is it for those potions?"

"Three sicles a piece," said Mr Ollivander. "We can provide you some if you would like."

"Blake can affor a life time supply of the stuff if needed," said Michael. "But I have enough to get some for now. Couldnt' get into his vault without him so had to use our shared money."

"I'll pay you," I said. I paused trying to think of the word that for whatever reason had decided to take a vacation. I found it. "Back."

"You won't worry about it," said Michael in a very commanding voice. "You are going to just sit there and rest. Like the doctor said you should."

"Michael," said Dad. "Let us handle this okay. I know you are stressed and the last two days have been a bunch of things you have had to take charge of. But we are here now and you can let us handle this."

Michael started crying. It was a very unusual sight. Dad and Pa pulled him into a hug and Mrs Ollivander hurried out of the room. I was starting to loose the world again though this time it was far more pleasant. I didn't fight it.


End file.
